Ángeles Caídos
by SweetAlice13
Summary: Hace meses un brutal suceso cambió la vida de Alice Brandon y la sumió en el miedo. Desde entonces ha estado viajando por el país sin rumbo fijo, sintiéndose incapaz de echar raíces en ningún sitio. Poco a poco Alice empieza a recomponer los pedazos de su vida. Su paz se trunca, sin embargo, la mañana que presencia un asesinato y excepto Jasper Hale, nadie la cree.
1. Chapter 1

**esta historia es de nora roberts, y los personajes de sthepanie meyer**

**ángeles caídos**

Hace meses un brutal suceso cambió la vida de Alice Brandon y la sumió en el miedo. Desde entonces ha estado viajando por el país sin rumbo fijo, sintiéndose incapaz de echar raíces en ningún sitio. Hasta que una avería en el coche la obliga a detenerse en Angel's Fist, un pequeño pueblo de Wyoming. No sabe qué la ha traído hasta aquí, pero siente como si la hubiera guiado la mano del destino. Cuando ve una oferta de trabajo como cocinera en un restaurante local, no duda y se presenta.

Poco a poco Alice empieza a recomponer los pedazos de su vida y a volver a ser una mujer fuerte e independiente. Su paz se trunca, sin embargo, la mañana que presencia un asesinato y, excepto Jasper Jasper, un joven escritor que se ha establecido en la zona, nadie la cree.

Pero Alice sabe lo que ha visto, porque antes ya vivió esta situación... y esta vez no piensa permitir que un criminal se salga con la suya.

SEÑALES

_Quien está en todos los sitios no __está __en ninguna parte._

Séneca

Capítulo 1

Alice Brandon atravesaba las rugosidades de la carretera de Angel's Fist en un Chevy Cavalier recalentado. Alice llevaba en el bolsillo doscientos cuarenta y tres dólares y algo de calderilla, lo suficiente para curar el Chevy, echar gasolina y comer algo. Si tenía la suerte de su lado, y el coche no estaba gravemente enfermo, le llegaría para pagar una habitación donde pasar la noche.

Entonces, incluso según los cálculos más optimistas, estaría sin blanca.

Consideró que el vapor que salía a bocanadas del capó era la señal de que había llegado el momento de dejar de viajar durante un tiempo y buscar un trabajo.

«Nada de preocupaciones, nada de problemas», se dijo. El pueblo de Wyoming, apiñado alrededor de las frías aguas azules de un lago, era tan bueno como cualquier otro sitio. Tal vez mejor. Era un lugar abierto, lo que ella necesitaba, con aquel cielo inmenso y los picos nevados de los Tetons que se alzaban como dioses sensatos y, en cierto modo, reservados.

Durante horas había avanzado hacia ellos por una carretera llena de curvas, a través de un paisaje salpicado de picos y llanuras. Cuando emprendió el viaje aquel mismo día antes del alba, no tenía ni idea de dónde acabaría, pero rodeó Cody, cruzó como una bala Dubois y, tras acariciar la idea de dirigirse a Jackson, decidió bajar hacia el sur.

Así pues, algo debía de haberla arrastrado hacia aquel lugar.

En los últimos ocho meses había desarrollado una fuerte tendencia a creer en señales e impulsos. curvas peligrosas, resbaladizas con lluvia. Agradeció que alguien se tomase el tiempo y la molestia de colocar aquella clase de avisos. Otras señales podían ser una inclinación peculiar de la luz del sol dirigida hacia una carretera del interior, o una veleta que apuntaba hacia el sur.

Si le gustaba el aspecto de la luz o la veleta, seguía aquel camino hasta encontrar lo que le parecía el lugar adecuado en el momento adecuado. Podía instalarse durante unas semanas o, como hizo en Dakota del Sur, unos meses; buscar trabajo, explorar la zona y luego, cuando las señales, los impulsos, indicasen una nueva dirección, seguir adelante.

Había libertad en aquel sistema de vida, y a menudo —sobre todo últimamente— una disminución de la ansiedad que zumbaba constantemente en el fondo de su mente. Aquellos últimos meses viviendo consigo misma, esencialmente por sí misma, habían conseguido proporcionarle una tranquilidad mayor que todo el año de terapia.

En realidad, suponía que la terapia le había proporcionado la base para enfrentarse a sí misma todos los días. Todas las noches. Y todas las horas entre el día y la noche.

Y ahí estaba un nuevo comienzo, otra nueva vida en los dedos juntos de Angel's Fist, el Puño del Ángel.

Pero al menos se tomaría unos cuantos días para disfrutar del lago y las montañas, para reunir el dinero suficiente para volver a la carretera. Un lugar como aquel —el letrero indicaba que tenía una población de 623 habitantes— debía de vivir del turismo, por el paisaje y la proximidad del parque nacional.

Como mínimo habría un hotel, seguramente un par de pensiones y tal vez un rancho para turistas a poca distancia. Trabajar en un rancho para turistas podía resultar divertido. Todos aquellos lugares necesitarían a alguien que hiciera recados y limpiase, sobre todo en esa época del año, cuando el deshielo primaveral amortiguaba el frío del invierno.

Pero su coche estaba echando señales de humo densas y desesperadas, por lo que la principal prioridad era un mecánico.

Avanzó despacio por el camino que bordeaba el largo y ancho lago. Las manchas de nieve formaban charcos blancos y mates en la sombra. Los árboles lucían aún sus hojas color marrón, propias del invierno, pero había varias barcas en el agua. Vio a un par de tipos vestidos con anorak y gorra remando en una canoa blanca a través del reflejo de las montañas.

Al otro lado del lago estaba lo que supuso que era la zona comercial. Tienda de recuerdos, un pequeño museo. Banco, oficina de correos, observó. Oficina del sheriff.

Se alejó del lago y avanzó con dificultad hasta lo que parecía un gran comercio. Delante había un par de hombres con camisa de franela sentados en unas sillas robustas desde las que tenían una buena vista del lago.

Cuando apagó el motor y salió del coche, la saludaron con un gesto de la cabeza. Luego, el de la derecha dio un golpecito en la visera de su gorra azul; llevaba impreso el nombre de la tienda: ferretería y comestibles mac.

Parece que su coche tiene problemas, señorita.

Desde luego. ¿Saben de alguien que pueda echarme una mano?

El hombre apoyó las manos en los muslos y se levantó de la silla. Era de complexión fuerte, de tez rubicunda, con algunas arrugas en las comisuras de sus amigables ojos castaños. Su voz era cansina y lenta.

—¿Por qué no levantamos el capó y echamos un vistazo?

—Se lo agradezco.

Cuando ella soltó el pestillo, el hombre subió el capó y dio un paso atrás para evitar las nubes de humo. Por razones indefinibles, la humarada y el ruido le causaron más incomodidad que ansiedad.

—Creo que ha empezado a unos quince kilómetros de aquí —dijo—. No estaba atenta. Tenía toda la atención puesta en el paisaje.

—Es normal. ¿Se dirigía al parque?

—Sí, más o menos. —«No estoy segura, nunca estoy segura», pensó, y trató de concentrarse en el presente en lugar de en el pasado o en el futuro—. Creo que el coche tenía otras ideas —añadió.

El otro hombre se acercó y ambos miraron bajo el capó tal como Alice sabía que hacían los hombres. Con mirada seria y ceños sagaces. Miró con ellos, aunque reconocía que en eso respondía al tópico de la mujer para quien lo que esconde el capó de un coche es tan extraño como la superficie de Plutón.

—Uno de los tubos del radiador se ha roto —le dijo el hombre—. Tendrá que cambiarlo.

No sonaba tan mal, no demasiado mal. No demasiado caro.

—¿Hay algún sitio aquí donde pueda hacerlo?

—En el garaje de Lynt se lo arreglarán. ¿Quiere que le telefonee?

—Me salva usted la vida —dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras le tendía la mano, un gesto que había llegado a resultarle mucho más fácil con los extraños—. Soy Alice. Alice Brandon.

—Mac Drubber. Él es Cari Sampson.

—Es del Este, ¿verdad? —preguntó Cari.

Alice le echó cincuenta y tantos años bien llevados y un poco de sangre india que debía de remontarse a varias generaciones.

—Sí, de la zona de Boston. Les agradezco de verdad la ayuda.

—Solo es una llamada telefónica —dijo Mac—. Si le apetece puede quedarse aquí a tomar el aire o dar un paseo. Es posible que Lynt tarde un poco en llegar.

Me gustaría dar un paseo, si no les importa. Tal vez puedan indicarme un buen sitio para alojarme. Nada demasiado elegante.

—Tenemos el hotel Lakeview, al final del camino. El hostal Teton, al otro lado del lago, es un poco más familiar; como una pensión, con cama y desayuno. También hay varias cabañas junto al lago y otras fuera del pueblo que se alquilan por semanas o meses.

Ya no pensaba en meses. Un día era reto suficiente. Y la palabra «familiar» le sonaba demasiado íntima.

—Puede que me acerque a echar un vistazo al hotel.

—Hay un buen trecho. Puedo acercarla con el coche.

—Llevo todo el día conduciendo. Me vendrá bien estirar las piernas. Pero gracias, señor Drubber. No hay problema.

Se quedó mirándola un momento mientras se alejaba por la acera de madera.

—Una chica guapa —comentó.

—Ni un gramo de carne —replicó Cari sacudiendo la cabeza—. Hoy en día las mujeres pasan hambre hasta perder las curvas.

Alice no había perdido las curvas a base de pasar hambre, y en realidad trataba de recuperar el peso que había perdido en los dos últimos años. Pasó de estar en forma gracias al gimnasio a estar flaca. Demasiados ángulos, demasiados huesos. Cada vez que se desnudaba, su cuerpo le parecía el de una extraña.

De haber oído a Mac, no habría estado de acuerdo. Ya no. Hubo un tiempo en que se veía así, una mujer guapa, elegante, sexy cuando quería serlo. Pero ahora su cara le parecía dura, los pómulos demasiado prominentes, los huecos demasiado profundos. Las noches agitadas eran menos frecuentes, pero cuando llegaban le dejaban grandes ojeras bajo sus oscuros ojos y le cubrían la piel con una palidez grisácea.

Quería volver a reconocerse.

Se permitió vagar. Sus gastadas zapatillas deportivas avanzaban en silencio sobre la acera. Había aprendido a no apresurarse, a no empujar, a no correr, a tomar las cosas como viniesen. Y, de una forma muy real, a aprovechar cada momento.

La brisa fresca le acarició el rostro y pasó a través de su larga melena castaña, sujeta en una cola. Le gustó la sensación, el olor limpio y fresco, la intensa luz que inundaba los Tetons y arrancaba destellos del agua.

A través de las ramas desnudas de los sauces y los álamos, vio algunas de las cabañas de las que Mac le había hablado. Se ocultaban tras los árboles: troncos y vidrio, amplios porches y, supuso, imponentes vistas.

Debía de ser agradable sentarse en uno de aquellos porches y observar el lago, las montañas, contemplar cualquier cosa que se acercase a la marisma, donde las espadañas afloraban del pantano. Tener aquel espacio alrededor, y el silencio.

«Tal vez algún día —pensó—. Pero hoy no.»

Vio verdes tallos de narcisos asomar de un barril de whisky junto a la puerta de un restaurante. Aunque la brisa gélida los hacía temblar ligeramente, Alice pensó en la primavera. Todo renacía en primavera. Tal vez ella también renaciese aquella primavera.

Se detuvo a admirar los tiernos brotes. El regreso de la primavera tras el largo invierno le producía una sensación reconfortante. Pronto llegarían otros indicios. Su guía hablaba de millares de flores silvestres en los campos de salvia, y más a orillas de los lagos y las charcas de la zona.

«Estoy lista para florecer —se dijo—. Lista para brotar.»

Luego levantó la mirada hasta la amplia ventana de la fachada del restaurante. «Más casa de comidas que restaurante», se corrigió. Servicio en la barra, mesas para dos y para cuatro, mesas entre dos bancos, todo en un rojo desvaído y blanco. Tartas y bizcochos a la vista, y la cocina abierta a la barra. Un par de camareras se afanaban entre los clientes con bandejas y cafeteras.

La clientela del almuerzo, comprendió. «Se me ha olvidado el almuerzo. En cuanto le eche un vistazo al hotel, creo que...» Entonces vio en la ventana el letrero, escrito a mano.

SE NECESITA COCINERO/A

RAZÓN EN EL INTERIOR

«Señales», pensó de nuevo, aunque había dado un paso atrás sin darse cuenta. Se quedó donde estaba y observó atentamente la situación desde el otro lado del cristal. «Cocina abierta», se recordó, eso era fundamental. Comida sencilla; podía dominar aquello con los ojos cerrados. O habría podido, antes.

Tal vez fuese el momento de averiguarlo, el momento de dar otro paso adelante. Si no era capaz de dominarlo, lo sabría y las cosas no serían peores de lo que eran en ese momento.

Probablemente el hotel necesitaba contratar a más personal para la temporada de verano. O quizá el señor Drubber necesitaba otro dependiente.

Pero la señal estaba justo allí, su coche se había dirigido hacia ese pueblo y sus pasos la habían llevado hasta ese punto, donde unos retoños de narciso salían del polvo para alcanzar las primeras fragancias vacilantes de la primavera.

Retrocedió hasta la puerta, respiró profundamente y la abrió**.**

Cebolla frita, carne asada —más bien picante—, café fuerte, una máquina de discos que emitía música country y el murmullo de la charla en las mesas.

Suelo rojo y limpio, observó, barra blanca bien fregada. Las pocas mesas vacías estaban preparadas. De las paredes colgaban fotografías que le parecieron buenas. Fotos en blanco y negro del lago, de agua blanca, de las montañas en todas las estaciones.

Aún estaba orientándose y haciendo acopio de valor cuando se le acercó una de las camareras.

—Buenas tardes. Si desea comer algo puede sentarse a una mesa o en la barra.

—En realidad, busco al encargado. O al dueño. Es sobre el letrero de la ventana. El puesto de cocinera.

La camarera se detuvo con la bandeja en la mano.

—¿Eres cocinera?

Hubo un tiempo en que Alice habría despreciado la palabra, amablemente, eso sí, pero sin dejar de despreciarla.

—Sí.

—Qué bien, Joanie despidió a uno hace un par de días. —Se llevó la mano libre a los labios para indicar que bebía.

—Ya.

—Le dio el empleo en febrero, cuando pasó buscando trabajo. Dijo que había encontrado a Cristo y difundía su palabra por todo el país. —Ladeó la cabeza y la cadera y mostró una sonrisa alegre en una cara bonita—. Es verdad que predicaba la palabra de Dios como un discípulo drogado. Te daban ganas de meterle un trapo en la boca. Luego creo que encontró la botella y ahí se acabó todo. Bueno. ¿Por qué no pasas y te sientas delante de la barra? Iré a ver si Joanie puede salir de la cocina un minuto. ¿Te apetece un café?

—Té, si no te importa.

—Te lo sirvo enseguida.

No tenía por qué quedarse con el empleo, se recordó mientras se acomodaba en un taburete de piel con patas cromadas y se secaba la humedad de las palmas de las manos contra las perneras de los vaqueros. Aunque se lo ofreciesen, no tenía por qué aceptarlo. Podía seguir limpiando habitaciones de hotel, o salir del pueblo y buscar aquel rancho para turistas.

La máquina cambió de disco y Shania Twain anunció alegremente que se sentía como una mujer.

La camarera fue hasta la parrilla, le dio un golpecito en el hombro a una mujer baja y robusta y se inclinó hacia ella. Al cabo de un momento, la mujer echó un vistazo por encima del hombro, miró a Alice a los ojos y asintió. La camarera volvió a la barra con una taza blanca de agua caliente y una bolsa de té Lipton en el plato.

—Joanie viene enseguida. ¿Quieres comer? Tenemos carne asada como plato del día. Lleva puré de patatas, judías verdes y un bollo.

—No, gracias, no; con el té es suficiente.

No habría sido capaz de comer nada con los nervios que le atenazaban el estómago. El pánico, ese peso húmedo y asfixiante en el pecho, quería acompañarlos.

«Debería marcharme —pensó Alice—. Marcharme ahora mismo y volver al coche. Arreglar el radiador y salir de este pueblo. A hacer puñetas las señales.»

Joanie tenía el cabello fino y rubio. Llevaba a la cintura un delantal blanco salpicado de manchas de grasa y unas botas de baloncesto Converse rojas. Salió de la cocina secándose las manos con un paño.

Calibró a Alice con ojos inflexibles, más grises que azules.

—¿Sabes cocinar? —Su voz de fumadora hizo que la pregunta resultase extrañamente sensual.

—Sí.

—¿Como oficio, o simplemente para meterte algo en la boca?

—Es lo que hacía en Boston... como oficio.

Mientras luchaba contra los nervios, Alice desgarró el sobre de la bolsa de té.

La boca de Joanie, suave, casi con forma de corazón, contrastaba con la dureza de sus ojos. Una antigua cicatriz le recorría la mandíbula desde la oreja izquierda hasta casi la barbilla.

—Boston... —En un movimiento ausente, Joanie se metió el trapo en el cinturón del delantal—. Eso está muy lejos.

—Sí. —No sé si quiero tener a una cocinera de la costa Este que no pueda estar con la boca cerrada durante cinco minutos.

Alice abrió la suya, sorprendida, y a continuación volvió a cerrarla en un amago de sonrisa.

—Soy una cotorra terrible cuando estoy nerviosa.

—¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Viajar. Se me ha estropeado el coche y necesito trabajo.

—¿Tienes referencias?

Un puño de callado dolor le oprimió el corazón.

—Puedo conseguirlas.

Joanie aspiró por la nariz y frunció el ceño.

—Ve a la cocina y ponte un delantal. El siguiente pedido es un sándwich de lomo al punto, torta de cebolla, cebollas y champiñones fritos, patatas fritas y ensalada de col. Si Dick no cae muerto después de haber comido lo que cocines, seguramente te daré el empleo.

—De acuerdo.

Alice apartó el taburete y, tratando de respirar despacio, cruzó la puerta de batiente situada al final de la barra.

No se dio cuenta, aunque Joanie sí lo hizo, de que había roto el sobre de la bolsa de té en pedacitos diminutos.

La cocina era sencilla y eficiente. Parrilla grande, cocina industrial, frigorífico, congelador. Recipientes, fregaderos, superficies de trabajo, freidora doble, sistema de supresión del calor. Mientras se ataba el delantal, Joanie dispuso los ingredientes que necesitaría.

—Gracias.

Alice se frotó las manos y se puso a trabajar.

«No pienses —se dijo—. Solo tienes que dejarte llevar.»

Puso el lomo a freír en la parrilla mientras picaba cebollas y champiñones. Metió las patatas precortadas en la cesta de la freidora y reguló el temporizador.

No le temblaban las manos y, aunque todavía sentía una opresión en el pecho, no se permitió mirar por encima del hombro para asegurarse de que no había aparecido un muro para encerrarla.

Escuchaba la música de la máquina de discos, de la parrilla, dela freidora.

Joanie retiró el siguiente pedido de la pinza y lo colocó con una palmada en la encimera.

—Cuenco de sopa de tres judías, ese hervidor de ahí, con picatostes.

Alice se limitó a asentir, echó los champiñones y las setas en la parrilla y preparó el segundo pedido mientras se freían.

—¡Pedido listo! —exclamó Joanie, y tiró de otra nota—. Ensalada de carne, sándwich de pollo, dos ensaladas verdes.

Alice pasó de un pedido a otro dejándose llevar. Aunque el ambiente y los pedidos fuesen distintos, el ritmo era el mismo. Trabajar sin parar, moverse sin parar.

Colocó en el plato el primer pedido y se lo pasó a Joanie para que lo inspeccionase.

—Ponlo en la fila —le dijo—. Empieza con la siguiente nota. Si no llamamos al médico en la próxima media hora, quedas contratada. Luego hablaremos del dinero y el horario.

—Tengo que...

—Coge esa nota —la atajó Joanie—. Salgo a fumar.

Trabajó durante una hora y media más, hasta que el ritmo disminuyó lo suficiente para que pudiera apartarse de la cocina y beber una botella de agua. Cuando se volvió, Joanie estaba sentada a la barra, tomando un café.

—No se ha muerto nadie —dijo.

—¡Uf! ¿Siempre hay tanto trabajo?

—Es la clientela del almuerzo del sábado. Nos va bien. Te pagaré ocho dólares por hora para empezar. Si dentro de dos semanas sigo estando satisfecha, añadiré otro dólar por hora. Estamos tú, yo y otra persona que trabaja a tiempo parcial en la parrilla. Tienes libres dos días enteros, o casi, por semana. Organizo los turnos con una semana de antelación. Abrimos a las seis y media de la mañana, lo que significa que el primer turno debe estar aquí a las seis. El desayuno puede pedirse durante todo el día; el menú del almuerzo, de las once a la hora de cerrar; la cena, de las cinco a las diez. Si quieres trabajar cuarenta horas semanales, puedo conseguírtelo. No pago horas extra, así que si tienes que quedarte más rato delante de la parrilla, lo descontaremos de tus horas de la semana siguiente. ¿Algún problema con eso?

—No.

—Si bebes en horas de trabajo, te echo de inmediato.

—Entendido.

—Puedes tomar todo el café, agua o té que quieras. Si prefieres los refrescos, los pagas. La comida, lo mismo. Aquí no hay almuerzo gratis. Aunque no me parece que te vayas a liar a comer en cuanto yo vuelva la espalda. Estás flaca como un palo de escoba.

—Lo sé.

—El cocinero del último turno limpia la parrilla y la cocina, y echa el cierre.

—Eso no puedo hacerlo —interrumpió Alice—. No puedo cerrar. Puedo abrir y trabajar en cualquier turno que quieras, haré doble turno cuando te haga falta, turnos partidos. Puedo adaptarme si me necesitas más de cuarenta horas, pero no cerrar. Lo siento.

Joanie enarcó las cejas y se acabó el café.

—¿Te da miedo la oscuridad, niña?

—Sí. Si cerrar forma parte del puesto, tendré que buscar otro empleo.

—Ya lo arreglaremos. Tenemos que rellenar los formularios para el gobierno. Eso puede esperar. Tu coche está arreglado y te espera en la tienda de Mac —dijo Joanie con una sonrisa—. Aquí todo se sabe, y yo me mantengo alerta. Si buscas dónde alojarte, puedo alquilarte una habitación encima del restaurante. No es nada del otro mundo, pero tiene buena vista y está limpia.

—Gracias, pero creo que de momento probaré en el hotel. Así las dos nos damos un par de semanas para ver cómo va todo.

—No sabes estarte quieta, ¿eh?

—Eso es.

—Tú sabrás. —Joanie se levantó encogiéndose de hombros y se dirigió hacia la puerta de batiente con la taza de café—. Ve a buscar tu coche e instálate. Te espero a las cuatro.

Alice salió, un poco aturdida. Había vuelto a trabajar en una cocina y todo había ido bien. No le había ocurrido nada. Ahora que todo había pasado, se sentía un tanto mareada, pero era normal, ¿no? Una reacción normal al hecho de conseguir un trabajo de pronto, de volver a hacer lo que sabía hacer. Hacer lo que no había podido hacer durante casi dos años.

Mientras iba en busca del coche, sin prisas, intentó asimilar la situación.

Cuando entró en la tienda, Mac estaba haciendo una venta por teléfono en un pequeño mostrador situado frente a la puerta. El local era como Alice esperaba: un poco de todo, neveras para la carne y otros productos frescos, estanterías de telas, una sección para ferretería, para utensilios domésticos, equipos de pesca, municiones.

¿Necesitabas un cartón de leche y una caja de balas? Ese era el lugar adecuado.

Cuando Mac terminó la transacción, Alice se acercó al mostrador.

—Creo que su coche ya está arreglado —dijo Mac.

—Eso me han dicho. Gracias. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para pagar?

—Lynt ha dejado la factura. Si piensa pagar con tarjeta, puede pasar por el garaje. Si paga en metálico, puede dejarme el dinero a mí. Después lo veré.

—Pagaré en metálico.

Cogió la factura y vio con alivio que era menos de lo que esperaba. Oyó a alguien charlando en la trastienda y el sonido de otra caja registradora.

—Tengo trabajo —dijo Alice.

El hombre ladeó la cabeza mientras ella sacaba la cartera.

—¿Ah, sí? No pierde el tiempo.

—En el restaurante. Ni siquiera sé cómo se llama —respondió Alice.

—Angel Food, pero los del pueblo lo llaman Joanie's.

—Entonces Joanie's. Espero verlo alguna vez por ahí. Soy buena cocinera.

—Seguro que sí. Aquí tiene el cambio.

—Gracias. Gracias por todo. Voy a buscar una habitación y luego volveré al trabajo.

—Si sigue pensando en el hotel, puede decirle a Brenda, en la recepción, que le aplique la tarifa mensual. Dígale que trabaja en Joanie's.

—Así lo haré —dijo al tiempo que sentía el deseo de anunciarlo en el periódico local—. Gracias, señor Drubber.

El hotel era un edificio de cinco pisos, tenía la fachada de estuco de color amarillo pálido y presumía de vistas al lago. Albergaba una pequeña tienda, una cafetería diminuta y un comedor íntimo con manteles de lino.

Le dijeron que había conexión a internet de alta velocidad por una pequeña cuota diaria, servicio de habitaciones de siete dela mañana a once de la noche, y una lavandería de autoservicio en el sótano.

Alice tomó una habitación individual con tarifa semanal —una semana era tiempo suficiente— en el tercer piso. Por debajo del tercero la habitación era demasiado accesible para su tranquilidad, y más arriba se habría sentido atrapada.

Con el monedero vacío, acarreó el petate y el ordenador portátil escalera arriba en lugar de usar el ascensor.

La vista cumplía lo prometido. Alice abrió enseguida las ventanas y observó el destello del agua, el deslizarse de las barcas y las montañas que rodeaban la pequeña porción de valle.

«Este es mi sitio hoy —pensó—. Ya averiguaré si es mi sitio mañana.»

Al volverse de nuevo hacia la habitación, vio la puerta que comunicaba con la contigua. Comprobó el cerrojo y luego empujó y arrastró el tocador hasta situarlo delante.

Así estaba mejor.

No desharía el equipaje, solo sacaría lo esencial. La vela aromática, algunos artículos de aseo y el cargador del teléfono móvil. Como el cuarto de baño era apenas mayor que el armario, dejo la puerta abierta mientras se daba una ducha rápida. Mientras corría el agua, repasó las tablas de multiplicar en voz alta para mantener la calma. Al terminar se puso ropa limpia con movimientos rápidos.

Se recordó a sí misma que tenía un nuevo empleo, y se tomó el tiempo y el esfuerzo de secarse el pelo y maquillarse un poco. Se vio menos pálida y con menos ojeras.

Después de comprobar la hora, conectó el ordenador portátil, abrió su diario y escribió.

_Angel's Fist, Wyoming_

_15 de abril_

_Hoy he cocinado. Tengo un empleo de cocinera en un restaurante sencillo en este precioso pueblo, situado en un valle, con su gran lago azul. Me imagino abriendo una botella de champán, tirando serpentinas e inflando globos._

_Me siento como si hubiese subido a una montaña, como si hubiese escalado los robustos picos que rodean este lugar. Aún no estoy en la cima; todavía me encuentro en un saliente. Pero es resistente y amplio, y puedo descansar aquí un rato antes de seguir subiendo._

_Trabajo para una mujer llamada Joanie. Es baja, robusta y guapa a su manera. También es dura, y eso es bueno. No quiero que me mimen. Creo que me moriría de asfixia, me quedaría sin aire, igual que me siento al despertar de uno de mis sueños. Aquí puedo respirar, y aquí puedo quedarme hasta que llegue el momento de marcharme._

_Me quedan menos de diez dólares, pero ¿de quién es la culpa? No pasa nada. Tengo una habitación para una semana con vistas al lago y a los Tetons, un empleo y un nuevo tubo para el radiador._

_No he comido, y eso es un paso atrás. Tampoco pasa nada. Estaba demasiado ocupada cocinando, ya lo compensaré._

_Es un buen día, quince de abril. Me voy a trabajar._

Apagó el ordenador y se guardó en los bolsillos el teléfono móvil, las llaves, el permiso de conducir y los tres dólares que le quedaban. Cogió una chaqueta y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Antes de abrirla, se acercó a la mirilla y observó el pasillo vacío. Comprobó dos veces que había cerrado bien, se enfadó consigo misma y lo comprobó por tercera vez antes de volver a entrar para sacar de su bolsa el rollo de cinta adhesiva y arrancar un trozo. Lo pegó en la puerta, por debajo de la altura de los ojos, y caminó hacia las escaleras.

Bajó corriendo y repasando las tablas de multiplicar. Después de pensarlo un momento, decidió dejar el coche aparcado. Si caminaba ahorraría gasolina, aunque tal vez hubiese anochecido cuando terminara su turno.

Un par de manzanas, eso era todo. De todos modos, tocó su llavero y la alarma que llevaba en él.

Quizá debería volver a buscar el coche, por si acaso. «Estúpida —se dijo—. Ya casi has llegado. Piensa en el presente, no en el futuro.» Cuando los nervios empezaron a borbotear, se imaginó ante la parrilla. La luz intensa de la cocina, la música de la máquina de discos, las voces de las mesas. Sonidos, olores, movimientos familiares.

Aunque tenía las palmas de las manos frías y húmedas, abrió la puerta de Joanie's y entró.

La camarera con la que había hablado durante el turno del almuerzo la vio y movió los dedos indicándole que se acercase. Alice se detuvo junto a la mesa donde la muchacha estaba rellenando las vinagreras.

—Joanie's está en el almacén. Me ha dicho que te oriente un poco. Ahora podemos permitirnos un respiro, pero los primeros clientes empezarán a llegar pronto. Yo soy Linda-Gail.

—Yo me llamo Alice.

—Primer aviso. Joanie no soporta a los perezosos. Si te pilla holgazaneando, saltará y te morderá el trasero. —Sonrió de tal modo que sus ojos azules brillaron y se le formaron unos hoyuelos en las mejillas. Llevaba el cabello, rubio de muñeca, sujeto en dos trenzas flojas. Vestía vaqueros y una camisa roja con ribetes blancos. Unos pendientes de plata y turquesas colgaban de sus orejas.

Alice pensó que parecía una granjera del Oeste.

—Me gusta trabajar.

—Pues trabajarás, créeme. Los sábados por la noche estamos a tope. Hay otras dos camareras, Bebe y Juanita. Matt lleva las cuentas y Pete friega los platos. Joanie y tú os encargaréis de la cocina. No te quitará la vista de encima. Si necesitas un descanso, se lo dices. En la trastienda hay un sitio para dejar los abrigos y los bolsos. ¿No llevas bolso?

—No lo he traído.

—Madre mía, yo no puedo salir de casa sin bolso. Ven, te lo enseñaré todo. La jefa tiene los formularios que has de rellenar en la trastienda. Por lo bien que has empezado hoy, supongo que ya habías hecho antes este tipo de trabajo.

—Sí, así es.

—Los aseos. Los limpiamos por turnos rotativos. Tardarás un par de semanas en tener ese gusto.

—Lo estoy deseando.

-Gail sonrió.

—¿Tienes familia por aquí?

—No; soy del Este. ¿Quién se encarga de las bebidas?

No quería hablar de sus orígenes. No quería pensar en sus orígenes.

—Las camareras. Si no damos abasto, puedes preparar tú los pedidos de bebidas. También servimos vino y cerveza, pero la mayoría de la gente que quiere beber alcohol va a Clancy's. Eso es todo. Para cualquier cosa que necesites, dame un grito. Tengo que acabar de poner las mesas si no quiero que Joanie me chille. Bienvenida a bordo.

—Gracias.

Alice entró en la cocina y cogió un delantal.

«Un buen saliente, resistente y amplio», se dijo. Un buen lugar donde quedarse hasta que de nuevo llegase el momento de seguir adelante.


	2. Chapter 2

esta historia es de nora roberts, y los personajes de sthepanie meyer

Capítulo 2

Linda-Gail estaba en lo cierto; tuvieron mucho trabajo. Gente del pueblo, turistas, excursionistas y unas pocas personas de un camping cercano que querían comer algo caliente. Joanie y ella trabajaron sin apenas hablar entre el humo de las freidoras y el calor de la parrilla.

En un momento dado, Joanie puso un cuenco delante de Alice.

—Come.

—Oh, gracias, pero...

—¿Tienes algo en contra de mi sopa?

—No.

—Siéntate a la barra y come. Las cosas se han calmado un poco y pronto te toca un descanso. Te lo pondré en tu cuenta.

—Bueno, gracias.

De repente, se dio cuenta de que estaba hambrienta. Mientras se sentaba al final de la barra, Alice pensó que aquello era una buena señal.

Desde allí podía ver el restaurante y la puerta.

Linda-Gail le deslizó un plato con un panecillo y dos trozos de mantequilla encima.

—Joanie me ha dicho que necesitas combustible. ¿Quieres un té?

—Perfecto. Iré a buscarlo.

—Deja, hoy estoy de buenas. Eres rápida —añadió mientras traía una taza. Tras echar un vistazo por encima del hombro, se inclinó hacia ella y sonrió—. Más rápida que Joanie. Y dispones muy bien la comida en los platos. Algunos clientes lo han comentado.

No buscaba comentarios ni atención. Solo un cheque con la paga.

—No pretendía cambiar nada.

—No era un reproche —respondió Linda-Gail, ladeando la cabeza con una sonrisa que resaltó sus hoyuelos—. Te asustas pronto, ¿no?

—Supongo que sí.

Alice probó la sopa y le gustó el sutil sabor picante del caldo.

—No me extraña que haya tanta clientela. Esta sopa está tan buena como la mejor que puedas tomar en un hotel de cinco estrellas.

Linda-Gail echó un vistazo hacia la cocina para asegurarse de que Joanie estaba ocupada.

—Hemos hecho una apuesta. Bebe cree que tienes problemas con la ley. Ve demasiado la televisión. Juanita cree que estás huyendo de un marido maltratador. Matthew, como tiene diecisiete años, solo piensa en el sexo. Yo creo que te rompieron el corazón en el Este. ¿Quién ha acertado?

—Nadie, lo siento. Simplemente estoy desocupada, de viaje.

Sintió una punzada de ansiedad al pensar que los demás estaban haciendo especulaciones, pero se recordó a sí misma que los restaurantes estaban llenos de pequeños dramas y mucho cotilleo.

—Aquí hay gato encerrado —replicó Linda-Gail sacudiendo la cabeza—. Para mí, llevas escrito en la cara que te han roto el corazón. Y hablando de rompecorazones, aquí llega un hombre alto, moreno y guapo.

«Es alto», pensó Alice cuando siguió la dirección de la mirada de Linda-Gail. Un metro ochenta y cinco más o menos. Y moreno, tenía el pelo desgreñado y oscuro y la tez aceitunada. Pero no le parecía guapo.

Para ella esa palabra significaba elegante y distinguido, y aquel hombre no era ninguna de las dos cosas. Al contrario, tenía un aire tosco y duro, una barba descuidada, un rostro enjuto, y algo aún más tosco, en su opinión, en la línea áspera de la boca y en cómo sus ojos estudiaban la sala. No había ninguna elegancia en su cazadora de cuero raída, sus vaqueros descoloridos y sus botas gastadas.

No era el típico vaquero, de eso estaba segura, pero parecía capaz de arreglárselas muy bien por sí solo. Parecía fuerte, y tal vez un poquito malo.

—Se llama Jasper —susurró Linda-Gail—. Es escritor.

Alice se relajó un poco. Algo en su postura, en su toma de posesión de la sala, le había hecho pensar que podría ser policía. Escritor era mejor. Más fácil. ¿De qué tipo?

Escribe artículos para revistas y cosas así, y le han publicado nada menos que tres libros. De misterio. Le pega, porque eso es él. Un misterio. —Se echó el pelo hacia atrás y se movió un poco para poder observar de reojo a Jasper mientras él se dirigía a grandes zancadas hacia una mesa vacía—. Dicen que trabajaba para un gran periódico en Chicago y le despidieron. Tiene alquilada una cabaña al otro lado del lago y casi siempre va solo. Pero viene a cenar aquí tres veces por semana. Deja un veinte por ciento de propina.

Cuando Jasper se sentó, la camarera se volvió hacia Alice.

—¿Qué pinta tengo?

—Estupenda.

—Un día de estos voy a inventar algo para que se fije en mí, solo para satisfacer mi curiosidad, aunque por ahora me quedaré con el veinte por ciento.

Linda-Gail se dirigió hacia la mesa mientras sacaba el bloc de pedidos del bolsillo. Desde su asiento, Alice oyó su alegre saludo.

—¿Qué tal te va, Jasper? ¿Qué tienes pensado para esta noche?

Mientras comía, Alice observó cómo la camarera coqueteaba y cómo el hombre llamado Jasper hacía su pedido sin consultar el menú. Cuando se dio la vuelta, Linda-Gail le lanzó una mirada exageradamente soñadora. Justo cuando los labios de Alice dibujaban una sonrisa en respuesta, Jasper la miró a la cara.

El corazón le dio un vuelco. Aunque apartó los ojos enseguida, sintió los de él sobre ella, descarados, deliberadamente exploradores. Por primera vez desde que había empezado su turno, se sintió expuesta y vulnerable.

Apartó el taburete y apiló sus platos. Haciendo esfuerzos por no mirar por encima del hombro, se los llevó a la cocina.

Jasper pidió chuletas de alce y engañó la espera con una botella de cerveza Coors y un libro. Alguien había puesto un disco de Emmylou Harris en la máquina y él tarareó mentalmente la música.

Pensó en la morenita y en su mirada. Richard Adams utilizaba mucho la palabra «petrificado» en _La colina de Watership. _«Buena palabra —pensó—; a la nueva cocinera, con esa inmovilidad repentina, le va como un guante.»

Por lo que sabía de Joanie Parks, la morenita no tendría trabajo si no fuese competente. Sospechaba que debajo del caparazón de Joanie había un corazón tierno, pero el caparazón era grueso y espinoso, y no soportaba a los inútiles.

Por supuesto, si quería enterarse de la vida y milagros de la recién llegada solo tenía que preguntarle a la rubita. Pero entonces se sabría que había preguntado y otros le preguntarían qué pensaba, qué sabía. Conocía lugares como Angel´s Fist, y era consciente de que vivían de las habladurías.

Sin preguntar, tardaría un poco más en saber cosas de ella, pero habría murmullos y comentarios, rumores y especulaciones Y, cuando le interesaba, tenía buen oído para enterarse de esascosas.

La muchacha parecía frágil, de las que se diría que se van a romper de un momento a otro. Se preguntó por qué.

En cualquier caso, vio que estaba en lo cierto en cuanto asu profesionalidad. Trabajaba sin cesar, como esos buenos cocineros que le hacían pensar que tenían un par de manos más escondidas en alguna parte.

Tal vez era su primer día en aquel empleo, pero estaba seguro de que no era la primera vez que trabajaba en la cocina de un restaurante. Como, por el momento, la muchacha resultaba más interesante que el libro, siguió observándola mientras se tomaba la cerveza.

«No tiene ninguna relación con nadie del pueblo», decidió. Jasper llevaba casi un año viviendo allí, y si hubiese tenido que llegar la hija, hermana, sobrina o prima tercera de alguien, se habría enterado. No le parecía una trotamundos. Más bien una corredora. Eso era lo que había visto en sus ojos: cautela y rapidez para saltar en el momento oportuno.

Cuando ella se movió para colocar un plato en la fila de los pedidos listos, aquellos ojos le lanzaron una mirada; solo fue un instante, luego volvieron a desviarse. Antes de que se situara de nuevo frente a la parrilla, se abrió la puerta y su mirada se desvió hacia allí. La sonrisa apareció en su cara de forma tan rápida e inesperada que Jasper parpadeó. Todo cambió en ella, se volvió más ligero, más suave, y él supo que allí se escondía algo más que una belleza frágil. Cuando echó una ojeada para ver lo que había provocado aquellasonrisa radiante, vio que Mac Drubber se la devolvía y saludaba con la mano.

Al fin y al cabo, tal vez tuviese parientes en el pueblo.

Mac se acomodó en el banco que había enfrente al suyo.

—¿Cómo va todo? —preguntó.

—No puedo quejarme —respondió Jasper.

—Me apetecía comer algo que no tuviera que freír yo mismo. ¿Qué pinta bien esta noche? Aparte de la nueva cocinera... —dijo arqueando las cejas.

—Yo he pedido chuletas. No sueles venir los sábados por la noche, Mac. Eres un animal de costumbres, y sé que vienes los miércoles, cuando hay espaguetis.

—No tenía ganas de abrir una lata, y quería ver cómo le iba a la chica. Ha llegado hoy al pueblo con un tubo del radiador roto.

«Solo has de esperar cinco minutos —pensó Jasper— para que la información te llegue a las manos.»

—¿De verdad?

—Al poco me he enterado de que trabajaba aquí. Por la cara que ha puesto, parecía que le hubiese tocado la lotería. Es del Este, de Boston. Se aloja en el hotel. Se llama Alice Brandon.

Se cayó cuando Linda-Gail llevó el plato de Jasper a la mesa.

—Hola, señor Drubber. ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Qué le traigo hoy?

Mac se inclinó para observar mejor el plato de Jasper.

—Eso tiene un aspecto estupendo.

—La nueva cocinera tiene buena mano. Ya me dirás qué te parecen esas chuletas, Jasper. ¿Te traigo algo más?

—Otra cerveza.

—Enseguida. ¿Y usted, señor Drubber?

—Tomaré una Coca-Cola y lo mismo que está comiendo mi amigo. Esas chuletas tienen que estar riquísimas.

«Lo están —pensó Jasper— y vienen con una ración generosa de patatas al gratén y frijoles.» La comida estaba dispuesta artísticamente en el sencillo plato blanco, a diferencia de los montones sin orden que Joanie solía servir.

—Te vi en la barca el otro día—comentó Mac—. ¿Pescaste algo?

—No estaba pescando. Cortó un trozo de chuleta y lo comió.

—Qué cosas tienes, Jasper. Sales al lago de vez en cuando pero no a pescar. Sales al bosque de vez en cuando pero no a cazar.

—Si pescase o cazase algo, tendría que guisarlo.

—Eso es verdad. ¿Cómo está?

—Bueno. —Jasper cortó otro trozo—. Muy bueno.

Mac Drubber era una de las pocas personas con las que Jasper no tenía inconveniente en pasar una velada, así que se entretuvo con el café mientras Mac se acababa su plato.

—Los frijoles saben distinto. Más finos. Debería decir que saben mejor, pero si repites eso donde pueda oírlo Joanie, juraré que mientes.

—Si ha cogido una habitación en el hotel, no creo que piense quedarse mucho tiempo.

—Ha reservado por una semana. —A Mac le gustaba saber lo que ocurría, y a quién, en su pueblo. No solo tenía una tienda, también era alcalde. Consideraba que el cotilleo formaba parte de sus obligaciones—. La verdad, no creo que la chica tenga mucho dinero —dijo dirigiendo el tenedor hacia Jasper antes de pinchar los últimos frijoles—. Ha pagado el tubo del radiador en metálico y me han dicho que también el hotel.

«Nada de tarjetas de crédito», reflexionó Jasper, y se pregunto si la mujer misteriosa huía de algo.

—Tal vez no quiera dejar rastro para evitar que alguien o algo la siga.

—Tienes una mente suspicaz. —Mac retiró el último pedacito de carne del hueso—. Y si no quiere, algún motivo tendrá. Por su cara, diría que es una persona honrada.

—Y tú eres un romántico. Hablando de romances —dijo Jasper al tiempo que señalaba la puerta con un gesto de la cabeza.

El hombre que entró llevaba unos Levis´s y una camisa a cuadros bajo una cazadora negra, además de botas de piel de serpiente, un cinturón militar y un sombrero de vaquero. Tenía el cabello rizado y de color rubio rojizo con algunos mechones aclarados por el sol. Su rostro era suave, de rasgos armoniosos, con la barbilla hendida y unos ojos de color azul claro que, como todo el mundo sabía, utilizaba siempre que tenía ocasión para seducir a las damas.

Se pavoneó —no había otra forma de describir su paso lento y oscilante— hasta la barra y se sentó en un taburete.

—Cas ha venido para ver si la chica nueva merece su tiempo —dijo Mac sacudiendo la cabeza mientras se terminaba las patatas—. Cas le cae bien a todo el mundo. Es un tipo agradable, pero espero que ella tenga sentido común.

Parte de la distracción de que disfrutaba Jasper en el pueblo desde hacía un año consistía en contemplar la forma en que Cas hacía caer a las mujeres como si fuesen bolos.

—Apuesto diez dólares a que liga con ella y a que añade una muesca a la pata de su cama antes de que acabe la semana.

Mac enarcó las cejas en un gesto de reprobación.

Esa no es forma de hablar de una buena chica.

—No la conoces tanto como para estar seguro de que es una buena chica.

—Yo digo que lo es, así que voy a aceptar esa apuesta y tendrás que pagar.

Jasper se echó a reír de mala gana. Mac no bebía, no fumaba y si se interesaba por las mujeres no lo hacía delante de la gente. Jasper pensaba que su ligero toque puritano formaba parte de su encanto.

—Es solo sexo, Mac.

A Mac se le pusieron coloradas las puntas de las orejas.

—¿Te acuerdas del sexo, no? —añadió Jasper con una amplia sonrisa.

—Tengo un vago recuerdo del proceso.

En la cocina, Joanie puso un trozo de tarta de manzana sobre la encimera.

—Tómale un descanso —le ordenó a Alice—. Cómete la tarta.

—La verdad, no tengo hambre, y he de...

—No te he preguntado si tenías hambre, ¿verdad? Cómete la tarta, no te cobraré nada. Es el último pedazo, y de todos modos mañana habrá que tirarla. ¿Ves a aquel que está sentado a la barra?

—¿Ese que parece que acaba de bajarse del caballo?

—Es William Butler, pero todo el mundo le llama Cas. Es el diminutivo de Casanova; le pusieron el apodo cuando era un chaval y se pasaba el día empeñado en llevarse a la cama a cualquier chica que estuviese en un radio de cien kilómetros.

—Ah, ya.

—Ahora casi todos los sábados por la noche Cas queda con alguna o va a Clancy's con sus colegas para decidir qué vaquilla separar de ese rebaño en particular. Ha venido para echarte un vistazo.

Al ver que no tenía otra opción, Alice empezó a comerse la tarta.

—No creo que haya mucho que ver.

Eres nueva, mujer, joven y, que se sepa, soltera. En su favor, hay que decir que Cas no se lía con mujeres casadas. Mira, ahora está coqueteando con Juanita, este invierno estuvo liado unas semanas con ella, hasta que les echó el ojo a unas chicas que vinieron a esquiar. —Joanie cogió la gran cafetera que siempre tenía a mano—. El chico tiene encanto. Ninguna de las mujeres con las que se acuesta le hace reproches cuando se abrocha los vaqueros y se marcha.

—¿Me lo dices porque supones que se acostará conmigo una de estas noches?

—Solo te informo.

—Pues ahora ya lo sé. No te preocupes, no busco un hombre, ni para un ratito ni para siempre. Desde luego, a ninguno que utilice el pene como varilla de zahorí.

Joanie soltó una carcajada.

—¿Cómo está la tarta?

—Muy buena, deliciosa. No le he preguntado por las pastas. ¿Las preparáis aquí o las compráis en alguna panadería de la zona?

—Las hago yo.

—¿De verdad?

—Ahora estás pensando que se me dan mejor las pastas que la parrilla. Y tienes razón. ¿Y a ti?

—No es mi fuerte, pero puedo echarte una mano cuando te haga falta.

—Te lo haré saber.

Joanie sirvió un par de hamburguesas y luego echó patatas fritas y judías en los platos para acompañarlas. Estaba añadiendo encurtidos y tomates cuando Cas entró con paso lento en la cocina.

—Hola, William.

—Hola, mamá —contestó él, se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente.

A Alice se le cayó el alma a los pies.

«Mamá —pensó—, y yo haciendo chistes sobre su pene.»

—Me han dicho que estabas mejorando la categoría del local —dijo él. Le dedicó a Alice una sonrisa lenta y afable antes de echar un trago de la cerveza que llevaba en la mano—. Mis amigos me llaman Cas.

—Yo soy Alice. Encantada de conocerte. Yo me ocupo de estos, Joanie. —Cogió los platos, los llevó a la fila y observó con disgusto que por primera vez en toda la noche no había notas en espera de servir.

—Pronto cerraremos la cocina —le dijo Joanie—. Ya puedes irte. Mañana haces el primer turno, así que tienes que estar aquí a las seis en punto.

—Claro, de acuerdo —respondió Alice mientras se quitaba el delantal.

—Te acompañaré al hotel con el coche —se ofreció Cas mientras dejaba la cerveza a un lado—. Así me aseguro de que no te ocurre nada por el camino.

—Oh, no, no te molestes —replicó Alice mirando a la madre con la esperanza de recibir un poco de ayuda por ese lado, pero Joanie ya se había alejado para apagar las freidoras—. No está lejos. Estoy bien, y de todos modos me apetece caminar.

—Perfecto, te acompañaré. ¿Llevas chaqueta?

Alice pensó que si se negaba sería una descortesía por su parte, y que si aceptaba tendría que andar por la cuerda floja. Optó por la segunda opción. Sin una palabra, cogió su cazadora vaquera.

—Estaré aquí a las seis.

Se despidió entre dientes y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Notaba los ojos del escritor —Jasper— clavados en su espalda. ¿Por qué seguía allí?

Cas le abrió la puerta y salió detrás de ella.

—Hace fresco. ¿Seguro que no tendrás frío?

—Me sentará de maravilla después del calor de la cocina.

—Seguro que sí. No dejes que mi madre te obligue a trabajar demasiado.

—Me gusta trabajar.

—Seguro que esta noche no has parado. Te invito a tomar algo para que puedas relajarte un poco y me cuentes tu vida.

—Gracias, pero mi vida no vale una invitación. Además, mañana me toca el primer turno.

—Creo que hará buen día —dijo Cas con voz tan lenta como su paso—. Si quieres, te paso a buscar cuando salgas. Te enseñaré todo esto. Te aseguro que no hay mejor guía en Angel's Fist. Y tengo referencias que demuestran que soy un caballero.

Alice debía reconocer que Cas tenía una sonrisa fantástica y una mirada seductora como una caricia.

Y era el hijo de su jefa.

—Eres muy amable, pero como aquí conozco a poca gente, y desde hace menos de un día, podrías falsificar esas referencias. Mejor paso y mañana aprovecho para situarme un poco.

—Como quieras.

Cuando la tomó del brazo, Alice dio un bote.

—Tranquila, no corras —le susurró como si hablase a un caballo espantado—. Se nota que eres del Este porque caminas como si llegases tarde a una cita. Tómate un minuto y mira hacia arriba. Menuda vista, ¿no?

El corazón seguía latiéndole demasiado deprisa, pero miró hacia arriba. Y allí, por encima de las sombras recortadas de las montañas, flotaba la luna llena.

Las estrellas brillaban a su alrededor como si alguien hubiese cargado una escopeta con diamantes y hubiese disparado al aire. Su luz teñía de un azul extraño la nieve de los picos y salpicaba con profundas e intensas sombras las grietas y hondonadas.

«Esto es lo que me pierdo cuando me pueden los nervios y clavo la vista en el suelo», pensó. Y aunque le habría gustado disfrutar a solas de aquel momento, tenía que agradecerle a Cas que la hubiese obligado a detenerse a mirar.

—Qué maravilla. La guía que compré dice que esas montañas son majestuosas, y yo creía que exageraba. Cuando las he visto antes no me han parecido majestuosas, sino ásperas y duras. Pero ahora sí lo son.

—Allí arriba hay lugares que hay que ver para creer, y cambian ante tus propios ojos. En esta época del año, si subes y te acercas al río, oyes el ruido de las rocas que arrastran las aguas del deshielo. Ya te llevaré. No hay nada como ver los Tetons a caballo.

—No sé montar.

—Puedo enseñarte.

Alice reanudó la marcha.

—Además de guía, eres profesor de equitación.

—A eso me dedico sobre todo en el Circle K, un rancho para turistas situado aunos tres kilómetros de aquí. Puedo pedirle al cocinero del rancho que nos prepare un buen picnic y buscarte una montura mansa. Te prometo una jornada digna de contarla en tus cartas.

—Estoy segura. —Le habría gustado oír el ruido de las rocas y ver las morrenas y los prados. Y en aquel momento, a la luz de aquella luna espectacular, casi era tentador acceder a que él se lo enseñase—. Lo pensaré —añadió—. Yo me quedo aquí.

—Te acompaño arriba.

—No tienes por qué. Estoy...

—Mi madre me enseñó a acompañar a las damas hasta la puerta.

Volvió a tomarla del brazo, como si tal cosa, y abrió la puerta del hotel. Alice percibió que desprendía un atractivo olor a cuero y a pino.

—Buenas noches, Tom —saludó al recepcionista de noche.

—Hola, Cas. Señora...

Alice vio la sombra de una sonrisa irónica en los ojos del recepcionista.

Cuando Cas se volvió hacia el ascensor, Alice se echó hacia atrás.

—Mi habitación está en el tercer piso. Subiré a pie.

—Eres una de esas fanáticas del ejercicio, ¿verdad? Por eso debes de estar tan delgada.

Pero cambió de dirección sin protestar y luego abrió la puerta que daba a la escalera.

—Te agradezco las molestias —dijo ella, haciendo esfuerzos para no dejarse arrastrar por el pánico ante la caja de la escalera, que parecía mucho más pequeña con él a su lado—. Desde luego, he ido a parar a un pueblo acogedor.

—Wyoming es un estado acogedor. Puede que no seamos muchos, pero somos agradables. Me han dicho que eres de Boston.

—Sí.

—¿Es la primera vez que vienes por aquí?

—Así es.

Un tramo más y se abriría la puerta.

—¿Te has tomado unas vacaciones para ver el país?

—Sí, exactamente.

—Tú sólita... eres muy valiente.

—¿Tú crees?

—Demuestra que tienes un espíritu aventurero.

Alice se habría echado a reír, pero se sintió demasiado aliviada cuando él le abrió la puerta y pudo salir por fin al pasillo del tercer piso.

—Esta es mi habitación.

Sacó la tarjeta y bajó la mirada automáticamente para comprobar que la cinta adhesiva de la puerta seguía allí.

Antes de que pudiera deslizar la tarjeta en la ranura, él la cogió y se le adelantó. Abrió la puerta y le devolvió la tarjeta.

—Te has dejado todas las luces encendidas —comentó—. Y la tele.

—Vaya, es verdad. Debía de estar demasiado ansiosa por empezar a trabajar. Gracias por la compañía, Cas.

—Ha sido un placer. Pronto montarás a caballo, ya lo verás.

Alice consiguió sonreír.

—Lo pensaré. Gracias de nuevo. Buenas noches.

Cruzó el umbral y cerró la puerta. Corrió el cerrojo y puso la cadena de seguridad. Se sentó al otro lado de la cama y se puso a mirar por la ventana, hacia todo aquel espacio abierto, hasta que ya no tuvo que esforzarse para respirar con regularidad.

Más tranquila, echó un vistazo a través de la mirilla para asegurarse de que el pasillo estaba despejado antes de apoyar una silla en la puerta. Después de comprobar de nuevo el cerrojo y la robustez del tocador que bloqueaba la puerta de la habitación contigua, se preparó para acostarse. Puso el despertador del hotel las cinco de la mañana y luego el suyo, para mayor seguridad.

Actualizó su diario y luego consideró cuántas luces podía dejar encendidas durante toda la noche. Era su primera noche en un lugar nuevo; tenía derecho a dejar encendida la luz del escritorio y la del cuarto de baño. De todos modos, en realidad el cuarto de baño no contaba. Era solo por seguridad y comodidad. Tal vez tuviese que levantarse en plena noche para orinar.

Sacó la linterna de la mochila y la colocó junto a la cama. Podía producirse un corte del suministro eléctrico debido a un incendio. Al fin y al cabo, no era la única huésped del hotel. Alguien podía fumar en la cama y dormirse, o algún niño podía jugar con fósforos.

A saber.

Todo el edificio podía arder a las tres de la mañana. En ese caso tendría que salir deprisa. Tener la linterna cerca era una cuestión de prudencia.

El cosquilleo en el pecho le hizo anhelar los somníferos que llevaba en el neceser. Se recordó que aquellas píldoras, los antidepresivos y los ansiolíticos eran solo una red de seguridad. Hacía meses que no tomaba un somnífero, y esa noche estaba lo bastante cansada para conseguir dormir sin ayuda. Además, si de verdad había un incendio y un corte del suministro eléctrico, se tambalearía al caminar y se movería despacio. Moriría achicharrada o asfixiada por la inhalación de humo.

Esa idea la obligó a sentarse en un lado de la cama con la cabeza entre las manos, maldiciéndose por tener una imaginación desbordante y estúpida.

—Para, Alice —dijo en voz alta—. Para ahora mismo y vete a la cama. Tienes que levantarte temprano y realizar las funciones básicas como un ser humano normal.

Antes de acostarse volvió a comprobar el cerrojo. Se quedó quieta, escuchando los sordos latidos de su corazón, los sonidos procedentes de la habitación contigua, del pasillo, del otro lado de la ventana.

«No hay peligro —se dijo—. Esto es completamente seguro. No va a declararse ningún incendio. No va a explotar ninguna bomba. Nadie va a irrumpir en mi habitación para asesinarme mientras duermo.»

El cielo no iba a desplomarse sobre su cabeza.

Pero dejó la televisión encendida, con el volumen bajo, y aprovechó la vieja película en blanco y negro para conciliar el sueño.

El dolor era tan horroroso, tan atroz, que no podía gritar. La oscuridad, el yunque de oscuridad, cayó a plomo sobre su pecho para atraparla. Aplastó sus pulmones y le impidió respirar, le impidió moverse. El martillo golpeó aquel yunque, machacando su cabeza, su pecho, vapuleándola. Hizo esfuerzos para respirar, pero el dolor era excesivo y el miedo era aún mayor que el dolor.

Estaban allí fuera, entre las tinieblas. Los oía, oía los cristales que se rompían, las explosiones. Y, lo que era peor, los gritos.

Peor que los gritos, las risas.

«¿Ginny? ¿Ginny?»

«No, no, no grites, no hagas ruido. Es preferible morir aquí a oscuras a que la encuentren.» Pero venían, venían a buscarla, y no podía contener los gemidos, no podía impedir el castañeteo de sus dientes.

La luz repentina era cegadora, y los alaridos que resonaban en su cabeza salieron como gruñidos fúnebres.

—Queda una viva.

Lanzó débiles manotazos y patadas contra las manos que se alargaban hacia ella.

Despertó envuelta en sudor, con aquellos gruñidos en la garganta, mientras cogía la linterna y la empuñaba como si fuese un arma.

¿Había alguien allí? ¿En la puerta? ¿En la ventana?

Se sentó estremeciéndose, temblando, aguzando el oído.

Una hora más tarde, cuando sonaron los despertadores, seguía sentada en la cama, con la linterna aún en la mano y todas las luces de la habitación encendidas.


	3. Chapter 3

**esta historia es de nora roberts, y los personajes de sthepanie meyer**

Capítulo 3

Tras el ataque de pánico, era difícil afrontar la cocina, la gente, la pretensión de ser normal. Pero además de estar casi sin blanca, había dado su palabra. Las seis en punto.

Tenía otra alternativa: volver atrás, retroceder, y todos los meses que había pasado avanzando poco a poco quedarían borrados. Solo tenía que hacer una llamada telefónica para que la rescatasen.

Y para estar acabada.

Se movió paso a paso. Vestirse fue una victoria; abandonar la habitación, otra. Salir al exterior y dirigir sus pasos hacia el restaurante fue un pequeño triunfo personal. El aire era frío —al invierno aún le quedaban fuerzas—, y su aliento resultaba visible a la trémula luz que precedía al amanecer. Las montañas eran siluetas oscuras y fuertes que se recortaban contra el cielo ahora que la luna llena se había ocultado tras los picos. Una extensa capa de niebla se extendía a los pies de las montañas. Dedos de bruma se alzaban del lago y envolvían los árboles desnudos, finos como las alas de las hadas.

En la gélida oscuridad, todo parecía fantástico, inmóvil y bien equilibrado. El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando algo salió de aquella bruma. Volvió a calmarse al ver que era un animal.

A aquella distancia no distinguía si era un alce o un ciervo pero, fuera lo que fuese, pareció deslizarse, y la bruma se hizo jirones a su alrededor cuando se acercó al lago.

Mientras el animal inclinaba la cabeza para beber, Alice oyó el primer coro del canto de los pájaros. Una parte de ella quiso sentarse en la acera y contemplar a solas y en silencio el nacimiento del sol.

Apaciguada, echó a andar de nuevo. Tendría que enfrentarse a la cocina, la gente, las preguntas que siempre rodeaban a una cara nueva en cualquier empleo. No podía permitirse llegar tarde y estar nerviosa, ni quería atraer más atención de la estrictamente necesaria.

«Mantén la calma —se ordenó—. Céntrate.» Para conseguirlo, se puso a recitar fragmentos de poesía, concentrándose en el ritmo de las palabras, hasta que se dio cuenta de que hablaba en voz alta y se acobardó. Se recordó a sí misma que nadie la oía, y la confusión la acompañó hasta la puerta de Ángel Food.

Las luces encendidas que brillaban en el interior aflojaron parte de la tensión que pesaba sobre sus hombros. Vio movimiento dentro. Era Joanie, ya en la cocina. ¿Aquella mujer dormía alguna vez?

«Tienes que llamar a la puerta —se dijo—. Llama, sonríe, saluda.» Cuando diese ese paso, cuando se obligase a entrar, ahogaría la ansiedad enel trabajo.

Pero su brazo parecía de plomo y se negaba a moverse. Tenía los dedos demasiado rígidos, demasiado fríos para cerrarse en un puño. Se quedó donde estaba, sintiéndose estúpida, inútil e impotente.

—¿Algún problema con la puerta?

Dio un bote y se volvió. Allí estaba Linda-Gail cerrando de golpe la puerta de un pequeño y resistente utilitario.

—No, no. Solo estaba...

—¿Espiando? No parece que hayas dormido mucho esta noche.

—Pues no, la verdad.

El aire, ya frio, se congeló con cada paso que Linda-Gail dio hacia ella. Los brillantes ojos azules, tan amistosos el día anterior, se mostraban reservados, distantes.

—¿Llego tarde?

—Me extraña que hayas venido con la noche que debes de haber pasado.

Alice se recordó acurrucada en la cama, agarrando la linterna y escuchando. Escuchando.

—¿Cómo...?

—Cas tiene fama de resistir mucho.

—¿Cas? Yo no... ¡Oh!

Una mezcla de sorpresa y regocijo calmó sus nervios.

—No, él y yo no... yo no. Por el amor de Dios, Linda-Gail, hacía unos diez minutos que le conocía. Tiene que pasar al menos una hora desde que conozco a un tío para que ponga a prueba su resistencia.

Linda-Gail bajó la mano que había levantado hasta la puerta y miró a Alice con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Entonces, ¿no te acostaste con Cas?

—No —contestó, sintiéndose más fuerte—. ¿He roto alguna tradición secreta del pueblo? ¿Me despedirán? ¿Me detendrán? Si ser una tía fácil forma parte de los requisitos del empleo, deberían habérmelo dicho desde el principio y pagar más de ocho dólares por hora.

—Esa cláusula es voluntaria. Lo siento —dijo Linda-Gail, sonriendo ruborizada—. Lo siento de verdad. No debería haberlo dado por supuesto y lanzarme sobre ti solo porque os marchasteis juntos.

—Me acompañó al hotel, propuso que tomásemos algo, cosa que yo no quise, se ofreció a enseñarme la zona, algo que puedo hacer sola, y luego dar tal vez un paseo a caballo. No sé montar, pero a lo mejor pruebo esa parte. Le doy un diez en la escala de belleza masculina y otro diez en comportamiento y modales. No sabía que estuvieseis liados.

¿Liados? ¿Cas y yo? —Linda- Gail resopló—. ¡Qué va! De eso nada. Debo de ser la única mujer soltera de menos de cincuenta años en cien kilómetros a la redonda que no se ha acostado con él. Para mí un salido es un salido, ya sea hombre o mujer.

Se encogió de hombros y luego volvió a observar la cara de Alice.

—De todas formas, pareces agotada.

—No he dormido bien, eso es todo. La primera noche en un litio nuevo, un trabajo nuevo... Nervios.

—Pues tranquilízate —ordenó Linda-Gail mientras abría la puerta con mirada de nuevo cordial—. Aquí somos buena gente.

—Me preguntaba si ibais a pasaros todo el día de palique ahí fuera. No os pago por charlar.

—Por el amor de Dios, Joanie, son las seis y cinco. Descuéntamelo. Ah, por cierto, Alice, hablando de dinero, esta es tu parte de las propinas de anoche.

—¿Mi parte? No serví ninguna mesa.

Linda-Gail puso el sobre en las manos de Alice.

—Son normas de la casa. El cocinero se lleva el diez por ciento de las propinas. Nos las dan por el servicio, pero si la comida es una porquería no nos darán gran cosa.

—Gracias.

«Ya no estoy sin blanca», pensó Alice mientras se metía el sobre en el bolsillo.

—No te lo gastes todo de golpe.

—¿Se acabó ya la cháchara? —dijo Joanie desde detrás de la barra con los brazos cruzados—. Pon las mesas para el desayuno, Linda-Gail. Alice, ¿te parece que estás lista para mover ese culo tan flaco y ponerte a trabajar?

—Sí, señora. Ah, y solo para despejar el ambiente —añadió mientras rodeaba la barra para coger un delantal—, tu hijo es encantador, pero esta noche he dormido sola.

—El chico debe de estar perdiendo facultades.

Eso no puedo decírtelo. Yo pienso seguir durmiendo sola mientras este en Angel's Fist.

Joanie puso a un lado un cuenco de masa de tortitas.

—¿No te gusta el sexo?

—Claro que sí. —Alice fue hasta el fregadero para lavarse las manos—. Simplemente no está en mi lista en este momento.

—Pues debe de ser una lista bastante corta y triste. ¿Sabes preparar huevos rancheros?

—Sí.

—Los domingos los piden mucho, como las tortitas. Vamos, empieza a freír tocino y salchichas. Enseguida llegarán los primeros clientes.

Poco antes del mediodía, Joanie puso en manos de Alice un plato con un poco de comida apilada, una cucharada de huevos revueltos y una loncha de tocino.

—Vamos, llévate esto a la habitación de atrás. Siéntate y come.

—Aquí hay comida para dos personas.

—Sí, si las dos son anoréxicas.

—Yo no lo soy —respondió Alice al tiempo que cogía con el tenedor un poco de huevo como para demostrarlo.

—Llévate eso a mi despacho y descansa. Tienes veinte minutos.

Alice había visto el despacho, y el término «habitación» resultaba muy generoso.

—Oye, tengo un problema con los espacios pequeños.

—Miedo a la oscuridad y claustrofobia. Tienes un montón de fobias, chica. Bueno, pues siéntate a la barra. Te doy igualmente veinte minutos.

Hizo lo que le decían y se sentó al final de la barra. Al cabo de un momento, Linda-Gail dejó una taza de té a su lado y le guiñó un ojo.

—Buenos días, doctor —dijo Linda-Gail mientras pasaba un paño por la barra y le dedicaba una sonrisa al hombre que se había deslizado en el taburete situado junto al de Alice—. ¿Lo de siempre?

—Mi especial colesterol de los domingos, Linda-Gail. Es el día en el que me suelto la melena.

—Enseguida se lo pongo. Joanie, el doctor está aquí—dijo sin molestarse en escribir el pedido—. Doctor, esta es Alice, la nueva cocinera. Alice, te presento al doctor Wallace. Te curará todos los males. Pero no dejes que te convenza para jugar al póquer. Es una fiera.

—Bueno, bueno, ¿cómo voy a desplumar a los recién llegados si dices esas cosas? —El hombre se movió en el taburete y saludó a Alice con la cabeza—. Me dijeron que Joanie tenía a alguien que sabía lo que hacía en la cocina. ¿Cómo te va?

—De momento bien. Me gusta el trabajo.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo y recordarse que el tal Wallace no llevaba una bata de médico y unas agujas.

—En Joanie's sirven el mejor desayuno de domingo de todo Wyoming —dijo él, dispuesto a disfrutar del café que Linda-Gail le puso delante—. En el hotel preparan un gran bufet para los turistas, pero aquí sale más a cuenta. Cómete eso ahora que aún está caliente.

«En lugar de mirarlo —pensó el hombre—, como si la comida del plato fuese un rompecabezas» mientras Alice jugaba con la comida, él le contó que hacía casi treinta años que era el médico del pueblo. Llegó cuando era joven, en respuesta a un anuncio que puso el ayuntamiento en el periódico de Laramie.

—Iba en busca de aventuras —dijo con una voz en la que se percibía vagamente el acento de las zonas rurales del Oeste—. Me enamoré del lugar y de una bonita chica de ojos castaños llamada Susan. Criamos a tres hijos aquí. El mayor también es médico, y este es su primer año de interno en Cheyenne. La mediana, Annie, se casó con un tipo que hace fotos para la revista _National Geographic. _Se trasladaron a Washington. Allí también tengo un nieto. El más pequeño estudia filosofía en California. No sé sobre qué demonios va a filosofar, pero ahí está. Mi Susan murió hace dos años de cáncer de pecho.

—Lo siento.

—Es algo muy, muy duro —respondió Wallace, echando un vistazo a su alianza—. Todavía la busco a mi lado cuando me despierto por las mañanas. Supongo que nunca dejaré de hacerlo.

—Aquí tiene, doctor. —Linda-Gail puso un plato delante de él, y ambos se echaron a reír cuando Alice lo miró con los ojos desorbitados—. Se lo comerá todo, ya verás —dijo Linda-Gail antes de alejarse.

Había un montón de tortitas, una tortilla, una gruesa loncha de jamón, una ración generosa de despojos fritos y tres salchichas.

—No puede comerse de verdad todo eso.

—Mira y aprende, niña. Mira y aprende.

«Se le ve en forma —pensó Alice—, con su camisa de cuadros y su cómoda chaqueta de punto.» Hubiera dicho que era alguien que comía sano y hacía una cantidad razonable de ejercicio. Su rostro era rubicundo y enjuto, con unos ojos de color avellana claro detrás de unas gafas con montura metálica.

Sin embargo, se zampaba el enorme desayuno con el apetito de un camionero de largo recorrido.

—¿Tienes familia en el Este? —le preguntó.

—Sí, mi abuela vive en Boston.

—¿Es ahí donde aprendiste a cocinar?

Alice no podía dejar de mirar cómo desaparecía la comida.

—Sí, allí empecé. Fui al Instituto Culinario de Nueva Inglaterra, en Vermont, y luego pasé un año en París, en el Cordon Bleu.

—Instituto Culinario —repitió el doctor, levantando las cejas—. Y París. Qué elegante.

—¿Perdón? —dijo ella, dándose cuenta bruscamente de que en dos minutos había revelado más de su pasado de lo que acostumbraba a contarle a nadie en dos semanas—. Más que elegante, intenso. Tengo que volver al trabajo. Me alegro de conocerle.

Alice no paró de trabajar durante el turno del almuerzo; tenía el resto de la tarde y la noche para sí misma, y decidió dar un largo paseo. Podía rodear el lago, tal vez explorar parte del bosque y los riachuelos. Podía hacer fotos y enviárselas a su abuela por correo electrónico y, entre el aire fresco y el ejercicio, agotarse.

Se puso las botas de excursión y llenó la mochila exactamente como recomendaba su guía para excursiones de menos de quince kilómetros. De nuevo en el exterior, buscó un punto cerca del lago para sentarse y leer los folletos de información que había cogido en el hotel.

Decidió que se tomaría todos los días que pudiese para salir del pueblo, visitar el parque y tal vez un poco las zonas menos habitadas de la región. Se sentía mejor en el exterior al aire libre.

El primer día que no le tocase trabajar, tomaría uno de los senderos más fáciles y haría una excursión para ver el río. Pero por el momento más valía que empezase haciendo lo que aconsejaba su guía y ablandase sus botas de excursión.

Se puso en marcha a paso tranquilo. Esa al menos era una de las ventajas de su vida en ese momento. Pocas veces tenía prisa. Podía hacer lo que quisiera cuando quisiera, a su ritmo. Antes nunca se lo permitía. En los últimos ocho meses había visto y hecho más que en los veintiocho años anteriores. Tal vez estaba un poquito loca, y sin duda neurótica, fóbica y ligeramente paranoica, pero había huecos de sí misma que había conseguido volver a llenar y pedazos de sí misma que había devuelto a su lugar.

Nunca volvería a ser lo que fue, una urbanita activa y ambiciosa. Pero le gustaba cómo estaba tomando forma. Prestaba más atención a detalles que antes le pasaban desapercibidos. El juego de la luz y las sombras, el chapoteo del agua, notar bajo sus pies la tierra esponjosa por el deshielo.

Podía detenerse donde estaba, en ese mismo instante, y contemplar como una garza, silenciosa como una nube, alzaba el vuelo desde el lago. Podía contemplar cómo las ondas, cada vez más amplias, agitaban la superficie hasta alcanzar la punta de los remos que manejaba un muchacho en un kayak rojo.

Se acordó de su cámara demasiado tarde para captar la garza, pero sí captó al muchacho con su barca roja, y las aguas azules, y el reflejo deslumbrante de las montañas que atravesaba su superficie.

«Adjuntaré pequeñas notas a cada foto», pensó mientras reanudaba la marcha. De esa forma su abuela se sentiría parte del viaje. Alice sabía que la había dejado preocupada en Boston, pero lo único que podía hacer era enviar largos correos electrónicos y hacer una llamada telefónica de vez en cuando para hacerle saber dónde y cómo estaba.

Aunque no siempre era del todo sincera en cuanto al cómo.

Había casas y cabañas diseminadas en torno al lago, y se fijó en que alguien preparaba una barbacoa de domingo: pollo asado, ensalada de patatas, pinchos de verdura en adobo, litros de té frío y cerveza. Era un buen día para aquello.

Un perro se metió en el agua chapoteando tras una pelota azul, mientras una niña permanecía en la orilla riendo y animándolo a gritos. Cuando el animal la recogió y regresó a tierra firme, se sacudió como un loco; las gotas que rociaron a la niña reflejaron la luz del sol y se encendieron como diamantes.

El ladrido se llenó de alborozo cuando la niña lanzó de nuevo la pelota, y el perro volvió a saltar al agua para repetir el proceso.

Alice sacó su botella de agua y bebió mientras se alejaba del lago y se adentraba en el bosque.

Si no hacía demasiado ruido, tal vez viese algún ciervo o alce, tal vez el mismo que había observado aquella mañana. Podía prescindir de los osos que, según los folletos y las guías, habitaban en los bosques de la zona, aunque la guía afirmaba que los osos acostumbraban a alejarse si percibían la presencia humana.

Cabía la posibilidad de que ese día los osos estuviesen de mal humor y la tomaran con ella.

Así pues, se andaría con cuidado, no se alejaría demasiado y, aunque llevaba una brújula, no se saldría del camino.

«Aquí hace más fresco», pensó. El sol no alcanzaba los charcos y parches de nieve, y el agua del pequeño torrente que encontró tenía que atravesar los trozos de hielo.

Siguió el torrente, escuchando el silbido y la caída del hielo que se fundía despacio. Cuando encontró huellas, se sintió entusiasmada. «¿De qué animal serán estas huellas?», se preguntó. Para saberlo, se dispuso a sacar la guía de la mochila.

Un crujido la dejó paralizada; echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Habría sido difícil decir quién estaba más sorprendido, si Alice o el ciervo mulo, pero se miraron mutuamente asombrados durante un intenso momento.

«Debo de estar contra el viento —pensó—. ¿O era a favor del viento?» Mientras alargaba el brazo despacio para coger la cámara, se dijo que debería comprobarlo. Logró un primer plano y luego cometió el error de reírse encantada. Al oírla, el ciervo se alejó dando brincos.

—Sé cómo te sientes —murmuró mientras lo veía huir del contacto humano—. El mundo está lleno de cosas que dan miedo.

Volvió a guardarse la pequeña cámara en el bolsillo mientras pensaba que ya no oía ladrar al perro ni el estruendo de los coches que circulaban por la calle principal del pueblo. Solo la brisa entre los árboles como una ola callada y el silbido del torrente.

—Tal vez debería vivir en un bosque. Buscarme una pequeña cabaña aislada y tener un huerto. Podría ser vegetariana —consideró mientras tomaba impulso para superar de un salto el estrecho torrente—. Vale, seguramente no. Pero podría aprender a pescar. Comprarme una camioneta e ir a comprar al pueblo una vez al mes.

Dibujo la imagen en su mente. Ni demasiado lejos del agua, ni demasiado metida en el bosque. Con montones y montones de ventanas para que fuese casi como vivir en el exterior.

—Podría montar mi propio negocio. Una pequeña granja. Cocinar y vender los productos. Hacerlo todo a través de internet, quizá. No salir nunca de casa. Y acabar añadiendo la agorafobia a mi lista.

No, viviría en el bosque —esa parte estaba bien—, pero trabajaría en el pueblo. Podría incluso ser allí, y seguir trabajando para Joanie.

—Esperaré unas semanas, es lo mejor. A ver cómo van las cosas. Me marcharé de ese hotel, eso desde luego. No va a servirme mucho tiempo. De todos modos, ¿dónde puedo ir? Es un problema. Puede que mire...

Dejó escapar un grito, retrocedió dando un traspié y a punto estuvo de caer de culo.

Una cosa era encontrarse a un ciervo mulo y otra muy distinta tropezar con un hombre tendido en una hamaca con un libro abierto sobre el pecho.

Jasper la había oído venir. Habría sido difícil no hacerlo, pensó, porque iba discutiendo en voz alta consigo misma. Supuso que se desviaría hacia el lago, pero en lugar de eso giró directamente hacia su hamaca, con los ojos clavados en la punta de sus flamantes botas de excursión. Así que dejó el libro para contemplarla.

«Mujer urbana andando con tiento por un lugar solitario —reflexionó—. Mochila y botas L. L. Bean, Levi's que al menos parecen usados, botella de agua.»

¿Aquello que le asomaba del bolsillo era su teléfono móvil? ¿A quién demonios iba a llamar?

La muchacha llevaba una cola de caballo que asomaba por la abertura posterior de una gorra negra. Tenía la cara pálida, los ojos grandes y sobresaltados, de un intenso castaño oscuro.

—¿Perdida?

—No. Sí. No. —Miró a su alrededor como si acabase de aterrizar procedente de otro planeta—. Estaba dando un paseo. Debo de haber entrado en tu propiedad sin darme cuenta.

—Sin duda. ¿Quieres esperar aquí un momento mientras voy a buscar mi rifle?

—Pues no, la verdad. Mmm. Supongo que esa cabaña es tuya.

—Ya llevas dos aciertos.

—Es bonita.

La observó, una sencilla estructura de troncos, un largo porche cubierto, una silla y una mesa. Le pareció encantadora. Una silla y una mesa.

—Y privada —añadió—. Lo siento.

—Yo no. A mí me gusta que sea privada.

—Quiero decir... bueno, ya sabes qué quiero decir.

Respiró hondo mientras abría y cerraba el tapón de su botella de agua. Le resultaba más fácil con los extraños. Lo que no podía soportar eran las miradas de compasión e interés de los conocidos.

—Es de mala educación mirar fijamente a la gente, y vuelves a hacerlo —dijo.

El hombre levantó una ceja. Alice siempre había admirado a la gente que sabía hacerlo, como si esa sola ceja tuviese un juego de músculos independiente. A continuación, alargó el brazo hacia el suelo y cogió sin fallar una botella de cerveza.

—¿Quién decide ese tipo de cosas, lo que es de mala educación en una cultura determinada?

—La SPME.

El hombre solo tardó un momento.

—¿La Sociedad para la Prevención de la Mala Educación? Creía que se había disuelto.

—No, siguen realizando su buena labor desde lugares secretos.

—Mi bisabuelo era miembro de la SPME, pero no hablábamos del tema porque era un completo gilipollas.

—Bueno, eso pasa en todas las familias y grupos. Te dejo con tu lectura.

Dio un paso atrás, y Jasper pensó que podría preguntarle si le apetecía una cerveza. Como habría sido un gesto casi sin precedentes, ya había decidido no hacerlo cuando un sonido agudo perforó el aire.

Alice se echó al suelo y se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos como un soldado en una trinchera.

La primera reacción de él fue de regocijo. Una chica de ciudad. Pero al ver que no se movía ni hacía sonido alguno, comprendió que era más que eso. Sacó las piernas de la hamaca y luego se agachó.

—Encendido prematuro —dijo con calma—. Es la furgoneta de Carl Sampson, una ruina sobre ruedas.

—Encendido prematuro.

La oyó murmurarlo una y otra vez, temblando.

—Sí, eso es.

Le apoyó una mano sobre el brazo para tranquilizarla, y ella se puso tensa.

—No, no me toques. No me toques. No. Solo necesito un minuto.

—Está bien —contestó él, antes de levantarse para ir a buscar la botella de agua, que había salido despedida cuando ella se arrojó al suelo—. ¿Quieres tu agua?

—Sí, gracias. —Cogió la botella, pero sus dedos temblorosos no podían abrirla. Sin decir nada, Jasper se la quitó, desenroscó el tapón y se la devolvió—. Estoy bien. Solo me he llevado un sobresalto. Creía que era un disparo.

«Sobresalto, y una mierda», pensó él.

—También oirás ese tipo de cosas. No en la temporada de caza, pero a la gente de por aquí le gusta tirar al blanco. Esto es el salvaje Oeste, Flaca.

—Claro, por supuesto. Ya me acostumbraré.

—Si sales a caminar por el bosque y las colinas, es mejor que lleves algo de colores vivos, rojo o naranja.

—Claro, sí, por supuesto, es cierto. Lo haré la próxima vez.

Su cara había recuperado algo de color, pero en opinión de Jasper era la manifestación de la vergüenza que sentía. Cuando se puso en pie, oyó su aliento entrecortado. Hizo un intento desganado de sacudirse la ropa.

—Esto completa la parte de diversión de nuestro programa. Que disfrutes de lo que queda del día.

—Eso pretendo.

«Un tipo más agradable —pensó él—, insistiría en que se sentase o se ofrecería a acompañarla hasta el pueblo.» Pero él no era un tipo más agradable.

Alice reanudó la marcha y tras unos pasos echó un vistazo por encima del hombro.

—Por cierto, me llamo Alice.

—Ya lo sé.

—Ah, bueno. Pues ya nos veremos.

«Será difícil evitarlo», pensó Jasper mientras ella aceleraba el paso con la mirada clavada en el suelo. Una mujer asustadiza, con grandes ojos de cierva. Era bonita, y seguramente sería hasta sexy si pesase cinco kilos más.

Pero lo que le intrigaba era que fuese tan asustadiza. Nunca podía resistirse a imaginar lo que movía a la gente. Y en el caso de Alice Brandon, suponía que lo que se movía en su interior, fuera lo que fuese, tenía muchas mechas demasiado cortas.

Alice clavó la vista en el lago, con sus ondas, cisnes y barcas. Rodearlo representaría una larga caminata, pero le permitiría calmarse y superar la vergüenza. Empezaba a transformarse en una migraña, pero eso no era grave, no pasaba nada. Si no remitía, se tomaría un analgésico al llegar al hotel.

Tal vez tuviese el estómago revuelto, pero eso no era tan malo. No había vomitado para rematar la mortificación.

¿Por qué no estaba sola en el bosque cuando sonó el encendido prematuro de aquella estúpida furgoneta? Claro que, de haber sido así, tal vez siguiese acurrucada allí, lloriqueando.

Al menos Jasper se había mostrado práctico. Aquí tienes tu agua, tranquilízate. Eso era mucho más fácil de sobrellevar las caricias, las palmaditas y las frases de consuelo.

El sol le molestaba en los ojos; buscó sus gafas en la mochila. Se obligó a mantener la cabeza erguida y caminar a paso normal. Incluso consiguió sonreírle a una pareja que paseaba junto al lago, como ella, y levantar la mano en respuesta al saludo del conductor de un coche que pasó cuando por fin llegó a la calle principal.

La muchacha de la recepción —Alice no consiguió extraer el nombre de su dolorida cabeza— volvía a estar en su puesto. Con una sonrisa, la chica le preguntó cómo estaba y si había disfrutado de su excursión. Alice contestó de forma mecánica, pero todas las palabras le sonaron falsas.

Anhelaba llegar a su habitación.

Subió por la escalera, sacó la llave y después de entrar se apoyó contra la puerta.

Tras comprobar la cerradura dos veces y tomarse un analgésico, se acurrucó en la cama con las botas y las gafas de sol aún puestas.

Al cerrar los ojos, cedió al agotamiento de fingir normalidad.


	4. Chapter 4

**esta historia es de nora roberts, y los personajes de sthepanie meyer**

Capítulo 4

Una tormenta de primavera dejó caer veinte centímetros de nieve húmeda y pesada, y convirtió el lago en un espumoso disco gris. Algunos de los lugareños se abrieron camino por él en motos de nieve mientras los niños, como bultos informes envueltos en ropa de invierno, se entretenían haciendo muñecos de nieve alrededor del lago.

Lynt, con sus anchos hombros y su rostro curtido, hacía un descanso en su tarea de quitanieves para rellenar el termo con el café de Joanie y quejarse del viento.

La propia Alice lo había sufrido aquella mañana de camino al trabajo. Soplaba con furia cañón abajo, a través del lago, levantaba la nieve fresca y se metía en los huesos. Azotaba las ventanas y bramaba como un hombre con intenciones asesinas. Cuando el suministro eléctrico falló, la propia Joanie se puso el abrigo y las botas para salir y conectar el generador.

El rugido de la máquina competía con el chillido del viento y el estrépito de la máquina quitanieves de Lynt, hasta que Alice se preguntó cómo podía ser que la gente no se volviera loca con aquel ruido implacable.

Eso no impidió que entrasen clientes. Lynt desconectó el quitanieves y se instaló ante un enorme cuenco de estofado de búfalo. Carl Sampson, con las mejillas rojas por el viento, entró resoplando, se sentó con Lynt, engullo un buen trozo de carne y se quedó a comer dos raciones de pastel de arándanos.

Otros entraron y salieron. Otros entraron y se quedaron. Todos buscaban comida y compañía; contacto humano y algo caliente en el estómago que les recordase que no estaban solos. Mientras asaba, freía, hervía y picaba, Alice también se sentía más calmada gracias al rumor de las voces.

Pero no habría voces ni contacto cuando terminase su turno. Pensó en su habitación de hotel, y en el descanso caminó con dificultad hasta la tienda a comprar pilas de recambio para la linterna. Por si acaso.

—Son los últimos coletazos del invierno —le dijo Mac mientras le cobraba—. Voy a tener que pedir más de estas. He tenido mucha demanda. También estoy a punto de quedarme sin pan, huevos y leche. ¿Por qué será que la gente siempre hace acopio de pan, huevos y leche cuando hay tormenta?

—Supongo que para hacer torrijas.

El hombre soltó una carcajada asmática.

—Puede ser. ¿Cómo van las cosas por Joanie's? No he ido desde que empezó la tormenta. Cuando hay problemas me gusta pasar por los negocios que están abiertos. Soy el alcalde, y me parece que es mi obligación.

—El generador funciona, así que seguimos trabajando. Como usted.

—Sí, no me gusta cerrar. Lynt mantiene las calles bastante despejadas y, según me han dicho, la electricidad volverá dentro de un par de horas. Además, la tormenta ya está en las últimas.

Alice miró hacia las ventanas.

—¿Usted cree?

—Para cuando vuelva la electricidad, habrá terminado, ya lo verá. El único problema serio ha sido el hundimiento del tejado del almacén de Clancy. De todas formas, él tiene la culpa. Tenía que arreglarlo y no ha retirado la nieve. Dígale a Joanie que en cuanto pueda pasaré a ver cómo va todo.

En poco más de una hora se cumplieron las predicciones de Mac el viento amainó hasta convertirse en un murmullo airado. Antes de que transcurriese otra hora, la máquina de discos que Joanie se negaba a conectar al generador se puso en marcha con un chirrido, hipó y luego presentó a Dolly Parton.

Y mucho después de que la gran nevada y el brutal viento abandonasen el pueblo, Alice pudo verlo bramar en nubes magulladas en las montañas. Le parecía que aumentaba la ferocidad de estas y les otorgaba un poder frío y reservado.

Se alegraba de poder contemplarlas desde su cálida habitación de hotel.

Mezclaba tinas de estofado según las recetas de Joanie, asaba kilos y kilos de carne, aves y pescado. Cuando acababa su turno, contaba el dinero de sus propinas y lo metía en un sobre que guardaba en su petate.

En algún momento del día o de la noche, Joanie ponía un plato de comida delante de Alice. Ella se lo comía en un rincón de la cocina mientras la carne humeaba sobre la parrilla y la gente charlaba sentada ante la barra, con la música de fondo.

Tres días después de la tormenta, estaba sirviendo estofado cuando entró Cas y husmeó el aire con gesto teatral.

—Aquí hay algo que huele muy bien.

—Sopa de tortitas de maíz; está muy rica. ¿Quieres un cuenco?

Por fin había convencido a Joanie para que le dejase preparar una de sus propias recetas.

—Me refería a ti, pero no voy a despreciar un cuenco de eso.

Le dio el que acababa de preparar e intentó alcanzar otro cuenco. Cas se deslizó tras ella y alargó el brazo a la vez que ella. Un movimiento clásico, pensó Alice, como el ágil gesto de apartarse de ella.

Lo tengo. Tu madre está en su despacho, por si quieres verla.

—Hablare con ella antes de irme. He venido a verte a ti.

—¿Ah, sí?

Llenó el siguiente cuenco y le echó por encima el queso rallado y las tiras de tortita fritas. Mientras lo depositaba en un plato con un panecillo y dos trozos de mantequilla, pensó con melancolía en lo buena que habría estado la sopa con cilantro fresco. Se movió con ligereza para poner el plato en la fila.

—¡Pedido listo! —exclamó antes de coger la siguiente nota.

Tal vez pudiese convencer a Joanie para que añadiera cilantro y algunas hierbas frescas más al pedido de productos. Tomates secados al sol y rúcula. Si pudiese...

—Eh, ¿dónde andas? —preguntó Cas—. ¿Puedo ir yo también?

—¿Qué? Perdona, ¿has dicho algo?

Pareció un poco molesto y también desconcertado. Alice supuso que no estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres olvidasen su presencia. Enseguida se recordó que era el hijo de la jefa y sonrió.

—Cuando cocino, pierdo el mundo de vista.

—Eso parece. De todos modos, hoy no hay muchos clientes.

—Pero el trabajo es continuo.

Sacó lo necesario para hacer una hamburguesa con queso y beicon y un sándwich de pollo y se puso a preparar los dos pedidos de patatas fritas.

—¡Caramba! Está buenísima—comentó Cas mientras se tomaba la sopa.

—Gracias. No te olvides de decírselo a la jefa.

—Lo haré. Por cierto, Alice, he comprobado el horario. Esta noche libras.

—Sí —admitió ella distraída, saludando con un gesto a Pete cuando el lavaplatos peso gallo volvió de su descanso.

—Había pensado que a lo mejor te apetecía ver una película.

—No sabía que hubiese un cine en el pueblo.

—Es que no lo hay. Tengo la mejor colección de DVD del oeste de Wyoming. Además, hago unas palomitas riquísimas.

—No me extraña. —Alice volvió a recordarse que era el hijo de la jefa y decidió mostrarse simpática pero distante—. Es Una buena oferta, Cas, pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer esta noche. ¿Quieres un panecillo con la sopa?

—Bueno —respondió él, a punto de acorralarla contra la parrilla—. ¿Sabes, preciosa? Me vas a romper el corazón si sigues rechazándome.

—Lo dudo —replicó Alice en tono ligero mientras repasaba los pedidos de parrilla, antes de pasarle un panecillo y un plato—. Más vale que no te acerques demasiado a la parrilla —le advirtió—. Podría salpicarte.

En lugar de llevarse la sopa al comedor, como Alice esperaba, Cas se apoyó en la encimera.

—Tengo un corazón muy tierno.

—Entonces más vale que te alejes de mí—dijo ella—. Yo los pisoteo todos. Desde Boston hasta aquí he dejado un rastro de corazones ensangrentados y maltrechos. Es una enfermedad.

—Yo podría ser la cura.

La muchacha le miró. Demasiado atractivo, demasiado encantador. Tiempo atrás tal vez le hubiese gustado que la persiguiese, e incluso que la atrapase durante unas semanas. Pero ya no tenía energía para juegos.

—¿Quieres que te diga la verdad? —preguntó.

—¿Me va a doler?

Alice se echó a reír.

—Me caes bien y prefiero que sigas cayéndome bien. Eres el hijo de mi jefa, y eso te convierte en el más próximo a la jefa en mi lista. Nunca me acuesto con el jefe, así que no voy a acostarme contigo. Pero agradezco la oferta.

—Aún no te he pedido que te acuestes conmigo —señaló él.

—Así los dos ahorramos tiempo.

Cas siguió comiendo despacio, pensativo, sonrió del misino modo, despacio y pensativo.

—Si me dieses una oportunidad, seguro que podría hacerte cambiar de idea.

—Por eso no te la doy.

—Puede que mi madre te despida o que me repudie.

Cuando la freidora zumbó, Alice dejó escurrir las patatas en las cestas mientras terminaba los sándwiches.

—No puedo permitirme quedarme sin trabajo, y tu madre te quiere. —Terminó los pedidos y los colocó en la fila—. Ahora sal, siéntate a la barra y acábate la sopa. Estás estorbando.

—Las mujeres mandonas son mi debilidad —respondió él con una sonrisa.

Pero salió despacio cuando ella empezó a preparar el siguiente plato.

—Volverá a intentarlo —le dijo Pete desde el fregadero con una voz que aún sonaba al Bronx después de ocho años en Wyoming—. Es superior a él.

Alice se sentía un poco acosada, un poco acalorada.

—Tal vez debería haberle dicho que estoy casada o que soy lesbiana.

—Ya es demasiado tarde para eso. Es mejor que le digas que te has enamorado locamente de mí —respondió Pete con una sonrisa que mostró el amplio hueco entre sus incisivos.

Ella volvió a reír entre dientes.

—¿Por qué no se me habrá ocurrido?

—A nadie se le ocurre. Por eso funcionaría.

Joanie entró, metió un cheque en el bolsillo del delantal de Pete y le dio otro a Alice.

—Día de cobro.

—Gracias —dijo Alice mientras tomaba una decisión repentina—. Me pregunto si cuando tengas un momento podrías enseñarme el apartamento de arriba, si sigue disponible.

—No has visto que nadie suba ahí, ¿verdad? Ven a mi despacho.

—Tengo que...

—Hazme caso —cortó Joanie mientras salía.

Sin más elección, Alice la siguió. Dentro, Joanie abrió un Armario de pared poco profundo blasonado con un vaquero montado en un caballo encabritado. Había un montón de llaves etiquetadas y colgadas en ganchos. Cogió una y se la dio.

—Sube y echa un vistazo.

—No es mi hora de descanso.

Joanie levantó una cadera y apoyó el puño en ella.

—Chica, es tu hora cuando yo digo que es tu hora. Vete. Las escaleras están en la parte trasera.

—De acuerdo. Vuelvo en diez minutos.

Hacía bastante frío, aunque la nieve se derretía con rapidez, así que fue a buscar el abrigo. Se alegró de llevarlo al subir por la escalera exterior y poco segura y abrir la puerta. Resultaba evidente que Joanie era lo bastante ahorradora para mantener la calefacción apagada en el apartamento de arriba.

Era una habitación con un hueco en el que había un diván y un tabique bajo en el lado de la calle que separaba una pequeña cocina. El suelo era de tablas desiguales de roble que mostraban algunas cicatrices, mientras que las paredes estaban pintadas de un beis industrial.

El cuarto de baño era algo más amplio que el de la habitación del hotel, con un lavabo blanco con pie y una vieja bañera de fundición con pies con forma de garras. Alrededor de los desagües florecían manchas de óxido. El espejo situado sobre el la vabo estaba picado y las baldosas eran blancas con el reborde negro.

En la habitación principal había un sofá de cuadros hundido, una butaca de un azul descolorido y un par de mesas con lámparas de segunda mano.

Sonreía incluso antes de acercarse a las ventanas. Tres de ella daban a la montaña y parecían abrirse al mundo, Vio el cielo, donde las velas azules luchaban por apoderarse del monótono blanco, y el lago, donde el azul brillaba contra el gris.

Los muñecos de nieve se fundían hasta convertirse en hobbits deformados que se extendían sobre la hierba quemada por el invierno. Los sauces eran pobres palos doblados; los álamos se estremecían. Sobre los picos nevados oscilaban sombras a medida que las nubes se juntaban y separaban, y le pareció ver un tenue brillo que podía ser un lago de montaña.

El pueblo, con sus calles embarradas, su alegre quiosco y sus rústicas cabañas, se extendía a sus pies. Desde donde estaba, se sentía parte de él y al mismo tiempo, segura y apartada.

—Aquí podría ser feliz —murmuró—. Aquí podría estar bien.

Tendría que comprar algunas cosas. Toallas, sábanas, material para la cocina, artículos de limpieza. Pensó en el cheque que llevaba en el bolsillo y en el dinero de las propinas. Podía comprar lo más importante, y sería divertido. La primera vez que compraría sus propias cosas en casi un año.

«Es un gran paso», pensó, y enseguida empezó a analizarse. ¿Era un paso demasiado grande? ¿Era demasiado pronto? Alquilar un apartamento, comprar sábanas... ¿Y si tenía que marcharse? ¿Y si la despedían? ¿Y sí...?

—Por el amor de Dios, dejemos las dudas para mañana —murmuró—. El momento es lo que importa. Y en este momento, quiero vivir aquí.

Mientras lo pensaba, las nubes se abrieron y un frágil rayo de sol las atravesó como una flecha.

Decidió que era una buena señal. Lo intentaría allí, durara lo que durase.

Oyó pisadas en la escalera, y en su pecho se abrió la burbuja de miedo. Rebuscó en su bolsillo y cerró el puño en torno a la alarma mientras con la otra mano agarraba una de las vulgares lámparas de mesa.

Cuando Joanie abrió la puerta, Alice dejó la lámpara en su litio como si la estuviese examinando.

—Es muy fea, pero da bastante luz —dijo Joanie, sin más comentarios.

—Lo siento, he tardado más de lo que pensaba. Bajo ahora mismo.

—No hay prisa. No hay mucha gente, y Beck está con la parrilla. Mientras no sea nada demasiado complicado, puede arreglárselas. ¿Quieres el apartamento o no?

—Sí, siempre que pueda pagar el alquiler. No me has dicho cuánto...

En mangas de camisa, con su manchado delantal y sus zapatos de suela gruesa, Joanie repasó rápidamente la habitación. Luego mencionó una cifra mensual que era algo inferior al precio del hotel.

—Eso incluye la calefacción y la electricidad, siempre que no te vuelvas loca gastando. Si quieres teléfono, corre a tu cuenta. Lo mismo si se te mete en la cabeza que quieres pintar las paredes. No quiero ruido aquí arriba durante las horas de apertura.

—Soy muy silenciosa, y prefiero pagar por semanas.

—Mientras pagues a tiempo, no me importa. Si quieres, puedes mudarte hoy.

—Mañana. Necesito comprar algunas cosas.

—Por mí no hay problema. Esto está bastante vacío. —Joanie recorrió la habitación con su mirada de águila—. Debo de tener algunas cosas por ahí que puedo subirte. Si necesitas ayuda para traer lo tuyo, Pete y Beck te echarán una mano.

—Te lo agradezco mucho.

—Eres solvente. Pronto tendrás un aumento.

—Gracias.

—No tienes que agradecerme algo que acordamos desde el primer momento. Haces tu trabajo y no das problemas. Tampoco haces preguntas. Me imagino que es porque estabas ausente el día que repartieron tu ración de curiosidad o porque no quieres que te hagan preguntas.

—¿Es una pregunta o una afirmación?

—No eres tonta. —Joanie se dio una palmadita en el bolsillo del delantal donde guardaba su paquete de tabaco—. Vamos a decirlo claramente. Tienes problemas. Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente puede verlo con solo mirarte. Supongo que tienes lo que a la gente le gusta llamar «dificultades».

—¿Así las llaman? —murmuró Alice.

—Desde mi punto de vista, tanto si tratas de solucionarlas como si te quedas de brazos cruzados, es cosa tuya. Pero no dejas que interfieran en tu trabajo, y eso es cosa mía. Eres una buena trabajadora, y la mejor cocinera que he tenido delante de la parrilla. Y eso pienso aprovecharlo, sobre todo porque intuyo que no vas a escabullirte una noche y dejarme tirada. No me gusta depender de nadie. Solo consigues llevarte una decepción. Pero voy a aprovecharte, y tú vas a recibir tu paga a tiempo y un alquiler razonable por este apartamento. Tendrás el tiempo libre que te corresponde y, si sigues aquí dentro de un par de meses, recibirás otro aumento.

—No te dejaré tirada. Si tengo que irme, te lo diré de antemano.

—Eso está bien. Ahora voy a preguntártelo sin rodeos, y si me mientes me daré cuenta. ¿Te persigue la policía?

—No. —Alice se pasó los dedos por el pelo y se rió sin ganas—. Por el amor de Dios, no.

—Lo suponía, pero más vale que sepas que algunos de por aquí especulan sobre eso. A la gente de Fist le gusta sacar sus conclusiones, para pasar el tiempo... Si no quieres decir qué te pasa, también es cosa tuya. Pero podría ser útil, por si alguien viene buscándote, que me dijeras si quieres que te encuentre o que le envíe en otra dirección.

—Nadie va a venir a buscarme. Solo tengo a mi abuela, y sabe dónde estoy. No huyo de nadie.

«Excepto tal vez de mí misma», pensó.

—Muy bien, entonces. Ya tienes la llave. Tengo un duplicado en mi despacho. Una vez, que te mudes, no subiré a fisgonear. Pero si te retrasas con el alquiler te lo descontaré de tu paga. Nada de excusas. Ya las he oído todas.

—Si puedes cobrar mi cheque, te pagaré ahora la primera semana.

—Me parece bien. Otra cosa, agradecería un poco de ayuda con el horno de vez en cuando. Podrías echarme una mano. Utilizo la cocina de mi casa para las recetas que se preparan en el horno.

—No hay problema.

—Lo encajaré en el horario. En fin, volvamos antes de que Bock envenene a alguien.

Con el resto de la paga y parte del dinero de las propinas, Alice se dirigió a la tienda. «Cosas básicas —se recordó—. Lo esencial y nada más.» Aquello no era Newberry Street y no podía permitirse caprichos.

Pero Dios santo, le hacía ilusión comprar algo que no fuesen unos calcetines o unos vaqueros. Aquella idea aligeró sus pasos. Se sentía bien, pudo sentir el color saludable en sus mejillas.

Entró acompañada del tintineo de la campana colgada sobre la puerta. Había otros clientes, y a algunos los reconoció del restaurante. Solomillo en salsa con extra de cebolla para el hombre de la chaqueta de cuadros que estaba en la sección de ferretería. También le resultaban familiares la mujer y el niño que echaban un vistazo en la de telas; pollo frito para él, ensalada completa para ella.

Identificó como campistas a un grupo de cuatro personas que cargaban las provisiones apiladas en uno de los carros.

Saludó con la mano a Mac Drubber y se sintió reconfortada por su gesto de respuesta. Era agradable reconocer y ser reconocida. Todo tan natural y normal. Y ya estaba mirando los juegos de cama. Rechazó de inmediato de color blanco. Le recordaban demasiado los hospitales. Tal vez, el azul celeste, con un estampado de pequeñas violetas, y la manta azul marino. Y para las toallas, el amarillo; sería como llevar un poco de sol al cuarto de baño.

Hizo el primer viaje hasta el mostrador.

—Creo que ya tienes casa... —dijo Mac.

—Sí, el apartamento que hay encima de Joanie's.

—Eso está muy bien. ¿Quieres que te abra una cuenta?

Con lo animada que se sentía en aquel momento, resultaba tentador. Podría comprar lo que necesitase y algunas cosas imprescindibles, y pagarlo todo más tarde. Pero eso supondría romper la inflexible norma por la que se había regido su vida durante más de ocho meses.

—No hace falta. Es día de cobro. De momento solo quiero comprar algunas cosas para la cocina.

Hizo las cuentas mentalmente mientras echaba un vistazo, debatía, eliminaba o seleccionaba lo que era absolutamente necesario y lo que resultaba prescindible. Una buena sartén de hierro, una olla en condiciones. No podía permitirse la clase de cazuelas que tuvo tiempo atrás ni unos buenos cuchillos, pero con eso podía arreglárselas.

Mientras calculaba y adaptaba su lista, miraba hacia la puerta cada vez que sonaba la campanita.

Por eso vio entrar a Jasper. Llevaba la misma cazadora de cuero raída y las mismas botas gastadas. No parecía haberse afeitado en un par de días. Pero aquella mirada, fiel reflejo de que lo había visto todo y no se le escapaba nada, seguía allí mientras sus ojos pasaban por encima de ella antes de dirigirse a la sección de comestibles.

Por fortuna, ella ya había recorrido aquella zona para coger lo que consideraba elementos básicos de la despensa y la nevera.

Empujó su carrito hasta el mostrador.

—Esto es todo, señor Drubber.

—Enseguida te hago la cuenta. La tetera no te la cobro. Considéralo un regalo de bienvenida.

—Oh, no tiene por qué hacerlo.

—En mi tienda soy yo quien pone las normas —dijo levantando el índice—. Un minuto, Jasper.

—Muy bien. —Jasper dejó sobre el mostrador un cartón de leche, una caja de cereales y un paquete de café y saludó a Alice con un gesto de la cabeza—. ¿Qué tal?

—Bien, gracias.

—Alice se muda al apartamento que hay encima de Joanie's.

—¿Ah, sí?

—En cuanto le cobre y coloque la compra en unas cajas, échale una mano para llevarlas hasta allí, Jasper.

—Oh, no. No hace falta. Puedo arreglármelas.

—No puedes cargar con todo esto tú sola —insistió Mac—. Tienes el coche ahí fuera, ¿verdad, Jasper?

—Claro. —Su boca dibujó una ligera sonrisa; se diría que la situación le divertía.

—De todos modos, cenarás en Joanie's, ¿no?

—Ese es el plan.

—¿Lo ves? No es ninguna molestia. ¿Te cobro en metálico o con tarjeta?

—En metálico. Sí, en metálico.

Y, descontando la tetera, sería casi todo el dinero que llevaba encima.

—Cárgame lo mío en mi cuenta, Mac.

Jasper puso sus compras encima de una de las cajas que Mac había llenado y la levantó. Antes de que Mac hubiese terminado, Jasper estaba de vuelta en busca de la segunda caja.

Atrapada, Alice levantó la última.

—Gracias, señor Drubber.

—¡Que disfrutes de tu nueva casa! —dijo Mac mientras Alice seguía a Jasper hacia la puerta.

No tienes por qué hacerlo. En serio —empezó ella en cuanto salieron-. Te ha puesto en un aprieto.

—Sí, es verdad.

Jasper cargó la segunda caja en el fondo de un Yukon negro, se volvió y alargó los brazos para coger la que llevaba Alice. La muchacha la apretó con más fuerza.

—He dicho que no tienes por qué hacerlo. Puedo llevarlo yo todo.

—No, no tengo por qué hacerlo, y no, no puedes llevarlo tú todo, así que hagámonos un favor y acabemos antes de que se haga de noche. Sube. —Le quitó la caja de un tirón y la cargó en el coche.

—No quiero...

—Te estás comportando como una tonta. Tengo tus cosas —siguió él mientras rodeaba el capó—. Puedes subir y viajar con ellas o puedes ir andando.

Alice habría preferido la segunda opción, pero eso la habría convertido en imbécil además de en tonta. Subió y cerró con un portazo, irritada. Y, sin preocuparse demasiado por si a él le parecería bien o no, abrió la ventanilla para no sentirse atrapada.

Jasper no dijo nada. La radio emitía a toda potencia a los Red Hot Chili Peppers, así que ella no tuvo que darle conversación durante el breve trayecto.

Aparcó en la calle y salió para descargar una caja por uno de los laterales mientras ella tiraba de la segunda por el otro.

—La entrada está en la parte de atrás —dijo Alice. Su voz sonó cortante y eso la sorprendió. No recordaba la última vez que se había enfadado de verdad con alguien que no fuese ella misma.

Tuvo que alargar las zancadas para no quedarse atrás y, aunque subió por la escalera junto a él sin demasiado esfuerzo, cuando tuvo que apoyar la caja contra la pared para manejar la llave le costó lo suyo.

Jasper cogió con una sola mano la caja que llevaba, le quitó la llave de las manos y abrió la puerta.

Una nueva oleada de resentimiento la inundó. Aquella era su casa y estaba en su derecho de invitar a entrar a quien le apeteciera y dejar fuera a quién no. Y allí estaba él, cruzando el umbral para dejar caer sobre el mármol de la cocina su caja con nuevas y valiosas posesiones.

Jasper salió sin hacer un comentario. Resoplando, Alice dejó su caja en el suelo. Corrió hacia la puerta y salió con la esperanza de alcanzarle y cargar con lo que quedaba.

Pero Jasper ya volvía.

—Ya la cojo yo —dijo Alice, molesta, apartándose de la cara el pelo que le revolvía el viento—. Gracias.

—Yo la llevo. ¿Qué demonios hay aquí? ¿Ladrillos?

—Deben de ser la sartén de hierro y los artículos de limpieza. Puedo llevarlo yo, de verdad.

Él se limitó a no hacerle caso y subió los peldaños.

—¿Por qué diablos has cerrado la puerta si íbamos a volver enseguida?

—Por costumbre.

Alice giró la llave en la cerradura, pero antes de que pudiese quitarle la caja él entró para meterla por sí mismo.

—Bueno, pues gracias —dijo ella, inmóvil junto a la puerta abierta, sabiendo que además de comportarse como una maleducada estaba dejando entrar el frío—. Lamento la imposición.

—No pasa nada. —Jasper dio una vuelta con las manos en los bolsillos. «Un espacio pequeño y deprimente», pensó «hasta que te fijas en la vista». La vista lo era todo. Y estaba limpio; debía de ser cosa de Joanie. Vacío o no, había quitado con frecuencia el polvo y las telarañas—. No le iría nada mal una mano de pintura —comentó.

—Supongo que sí.

—Y un poco de calefacción. Aquí se te congelarán esos huesos de pajarito que tienes.

—No tiene sentido encender la calefacción hasta que me traslade mañana. No quiero entretenerte.

El se volvió y le apuntó con aquellos ojos.

—No te preocupa entretenerme, solamente quieres que me vaya.

—Vale. Adiós.

Por primera vez, le dedicó una sonrisa franca y sincera.

—Eres más interesante cuando estás de malas. ¿Cuál es el plato de esta noche?

—Pollo frito con guarnición de patatas en salsa verde, guisantes y zanahorias.

—Suena bien —dijo antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta y detenerse justo delante de ella. Habría jurado que casi podía oír cómo se le tensaba el cuerpo—. Ya nos veremos.

La puerta se cerró sin ruido tras él, y la cerradura sonó antes de que hubiese bajado el primer peldaño. Rodeó el edificio y, para satisfacer su curiosidad, miró hacia arriba, a la fachada.

La muchacha estaba junto a la ventana del centro, mirando hacia el lago. «Flaca como el tronco de un sauce —pensó él—, con el pelo revuelto por el viento y ojos profundos y reservados. » Se le ocurrió que parecía más un retrato en un marco que alguien de carne y hueso. Se preguntó dónde habría dejado el resto de sí misma. Y por qué.

El deshielo primaveral significaba fango. Los caminos y senderos quedaron cubiertos de él, y las botas sucias lo extendieron por las calles y aceras. Los lugareños, que conocían bien el carácter de Joanie, se las limpiaban en lo posible antes de entrar en el restaurante. Los turistas, que al cabo de un mes acudirían en tropel a los parques, campings y cabañas, eran escasos. Pero algunos acudían para disfrutar del lago y del río, remaban en sus canoas y kayaks por el agua fría y a través de los cañones que devolvían el eco.

Angel's Fist se instalaba en el tranquilo intervalo entre la temporada de invierno y la de verano.

Nada más salir el sol, cuando el cielo florecía de tonos rosado, Alice recorría una de las carreteras estrechas y llenas de buches del otro lado del lago. «Es más una pista que una carretera», pensaba mientras giraba el volante y aminoraba la velocidad para evitar hundirse en el barro endurecido.

Cuando un alce cruzó el camino, la muchacha no solo lanzó un suave grito de sorpresa y regocijo, sino que también pronunció una pequeña oración de agradecimiento por estar circulando a muy poca velocidad.

Si resultaba que no se había perdido, cantaría de alegría.

Joanie quería que llegase a las siete, y aunque había salido con el doble del tiempo necesario, temía llegar tarde. O acabar en Utah.

Deseaba pasarse la mañana horneando, así que no quería acabar en Utah.

Pasó junto al bosque de sauces colorados del que le había hablado Joanie, o al menos creyó que eran sauces colorados. Luego divisó una tenue luz.

—Rodear los sauces, girar a la izquierda y luego... ¡Sí!

Cuando vio la vieja furgoneta Ford de Joanie, levantó en el aire un puño imaginario. Paró el coche.

No supo qué esperaba. Tal vez una pequeña cabaña rústica. Un bungalow del Oeste. Cualquiera de las dos opciones habría respondido a su imagen del lugar donde podía vivir su impaciente jefa de lengua viperina.

Pero no esperaba el estilo y el espacio de aquella casa de troncos y vidrio, las largas extensiones de porches y pisos que sobresalían para alzarse sobre el pantano y el claro.

Tampoco esperaba el pequeño torrente de alegres pensamientos de invierno de color violeta que desbordaban de las jardineras. Pensó que parecía la Casita de Chocolate, aunque tenía líneas rectas y prácticas en vez de sinuosidades. Algo en la forma en que estaba metida en el bosque, como un secreto, la hacía fantástica.

Hechizada, siguió las órdenes que había recibido, arrancó de nuevo, aparcó y luego salió del coche para dar la vuelta a la casa.

Había ventanas por todas partes. Amplias ventanas con vistas a la montaña, el pantano, el lago y el pueblo. Más macetas de pensamientos, y otras que contenían tallos que florecerían con narcisos, tulipanes y jacintos cuando la temperatura subiese.

Una luz brillaba a través del cristal. Vio a Joanie detrás de una de las ventanas de la cocina. Llevaba una sudadera remangada hasta los codos y ya estaba mezclando algo en un cuenco.

Alice fue hasta la puerta y llamó.

—¡Está abierto!

Que la puerta no estuviese cerrada le hizo poner mala cara. ¿Y si en vez de ella fuese un loco armado con un palo? ¿No debería una mujer, sobre todo si vivía sola, considerar ese tipo de posibilidades y tomar unas precauciones básicas? Entró en un ordenado lavadero; una vieja chaqueta de franela y un sombrero marrón deforme colgaban de un perchero. Junto a la puerta, a mano, había un par de viejas botas de trabajo.

—Si llevas barro en los zapatos, quítatelos antes de entrar en mi cocina.

Alice lo comprobó, encogió los hombros sintiéndose culpable y luego se quitó los zapatos.

Si el exterior de la casa había sido una revelación, la cocina era la respuesta a todas sus oraciones.

Espaciosa, bien iluminada, con una encimera enorme en preciosos tonos de bronce y cobre. Hornos dobles. «Oh, Dios mío —pensó—, un horno de convección. » Vio el congelador y se estremeció de placer, casi como una mujer antes de hacer el amor con un adonis. A punto estuvo de babear al ver una cocina Vulcan y, madre del amor hermoso, una batidora Berkel.

Sintió que las lágrimas pugnaban por brotarle de los ojos.

Y a la máxima eficacia acompañaba el encanto. Bulbos de primavera florecían en frasquitos de vidrio en el alféizar de la ventaba, ramitas y hierbas interesantes emergían de un jarrón de madera nudosa. En una pequeña chimenea ardía despacio un fuego. El aire estaba impregnado del aroma de pan recién horneado y canela.

Joanie apoyó en la encimera el cuenco que llevaba en las manos.

—Bueno, ¿piensas quedarte ahí embobada o vas a ponerte un delantal y empezar a trabajar?

—Antes quiero ponerme de rodillas.

La atractiva boca de Joanie se contrajo. Al final, se rindió y sonrió.

—Es bonita, ¿verdad?

—¡Fabulosa! Mi corazón canta. Suponía que estaríamos...

Se interrumpió y se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Horneando en algún horno estropeado y sin ningún sitio en condiciones donde apoyar las cosas? —dijo Joanie con un bufido mientras se acercaba a una cafetera de acero inoxidable—. Vivo aquí, y donde vivo me gusta tener algo de comodidad y un poco de estilo.

—Se nota. ¿Quieres ser mi mamá?

Joanie volvió a resoplar.

—Y me gusta la intimidad. Esta es la última casa de este lado del pueblo. Hay medio kilómetro desde aquí hasta la casa de los Mardson, donde viven Rick y Debbie con sus hijas. Su hija pequeña juega con el perro junto al lago siempre que puede.

—Sí. —Alice pensó en la niña que lanzaba la pelota al agua para que el perro la recogiese—. La he visto algunas veces.

—Son unas niñas muy majas. Al otro lado de su casa, a cierta distancia, vive Dick. Aquel con el que practicaste el día que llegaste. Es un viejo memo —dijo Joanie con cierto afecto—. Le gusta fingir que es un hombre duro de montaña, cuando en realidad es todo plumas. Por si no te has dado cuenta.

—Lo suponía.

Más allá está la cabaña que utiliza Boyd, Hay un par mas plantadas aquí y allá, pero la mayoría son de alquiler. Es una zona agradable y tranquila.

—Es una zona preciosa. He tropezado con un alce, es decir, lo he visto. En realidad no hemos entrado en contacto.

—A veces casi llaman a mi puerta. No me molestan, ni ellos ni los demás animales que vienen por aquí, salvo cuando se empiezan a comer mis flores. —Mientras estudiaba a Alice, Joanie cogió un paño de cocina y se secó las manos—. Voy a tomarme un café y a fumar un cigarrillo. En el hervidor hay agua. Si quieres, puedes prepararte un té. Estaremos trabajando unas tres horas, y entonces no querré cháchara. Mejor charlamos antes.

—Muy bien.

Joanie sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió. Se apoyó contra la encimera y dejó escapar el humo. Cruzó los tobillos, cubiertos con unos calcetines de lana gris.

—Te preguntas qué hago viviendo en un sitio como este.

—Es precioso.

—Vivo aquí desde hace casi ya veinte años. En estas dos décadas he añadido cosas, me he divertido y he perdido el tiempo cuando me apetecía —dijo antes de hacer una pausa para probar el café—. Era justo lo que quería hacer.

Alice retiró el hervidor del fogón.

—Pues tienes muy buen gusto.

—Por eso te preguntas por qué mi local no es mejor. Te lo explicaré —dijo antes de que Alice pudiese objetar nada—. La gente viene a Ángel Find porque quiere estar cómoda. Quieren comer bien, que les sirvan rápido y a buen precio. Tenía eso en mente cuando abrí, hace casi veinte años.

—Te va muy bien.

—Desde luego. Vine aquí porque quería tener mi propia casa y darle a mi hijo una buena vida. Hace tiempo cometí un error y me casé con un hombre que lo único que sabía hacer era estar guapo. Y aunque eso lo hacía muy bien, no era bueno ni para mí ni para mi hijo.

Prudente, Alice cogió la taza de té que había preparado.

—Te las has arreglado bien sin él.

—Si me hubiese quedado con él, ahora uno de nosotros estaría muerto —dijo Joanie, encogiéndose de hombros—. Todo mejoró en cuanto le di una patada en el culo y me marché. Tenía unos ahorrillos —añadió, curvando los labios en un gesto a medio camino entre la sonrisa y el sarcasmo—. Fui lo bastante tonta para casarme con él y lo bastante lista para conservar una cuenta bancaria propia y no hablarle de ella. Llevaba trabajando como una esclava desde los dieciséis años, como camarera, a tiempo parcial, y como cocinera. Fui a la escuela nocturna y estudié dirección de restaurantes.

—Fuiste muy lista.

—Cuando me libré de ese lastre decidí que si iba a trabajar como una esclava lo haría por mi hijo y por mí misma. Por nadie más. Así que aterricé aquí. Conseguí un empleo de cocinera en lo que entonces era The Chuckwagon.

—¿Tu local? ¿Joanie's era The Chuckwagon?

—Hamburguesas grasientas y filetes demasiado fritos. Pero en cuatro meses era mío. El propietario era un idiota y había perdido hasta la camisa. Sabía que estaba acabado y me vendió el local por cuatro cuartos. Y cuando acabé de engatusarle, me pidió cuatro cuartos contados —dijo con la satisfacción pintada en el rostro—. Durante el primer año William y yo vivimos donde tú vives ahora.

Alice trató de imaginarse a una mujer y a un niño compartiendo aquel espacio.

—Qué difícil —murmuró, mirando a Joanie—. Debió de ser muy difícil para ti montar un negocio, criar a un hijo y tener que ganarte la vida tú sola.

—Lo difícil deja de serlo cuando cuentas con unas buenas espaldas y una meta, y yo tenía ambas cosas. Compré esta finca y construí una casita. Dos dormitorios, un solo cuarto de baño y una cocina que medía más o menos la mitad de lo que mide esta ahora. Después de vivir con un niño de ocho años en aquel apartamento, era como un palacio. Conseguí lo que quería porque puedo ser muy cabezota cuando hace falta. Casi siempre, me parece. Pero recuerdo muy bien cómo fue coger mis cosas y marcharme, dejar lo que conocía, por malo que fuese, y tratar de encontrar mi sitio.

Joanie volvió a encogerse de hombros mientras tomaba otro sorbo de café.

—Y esos recuerdos vuelven cuando te miro.

«Tal vez sí», pensó Alice. Tal vez viese algo de lo que hacía que una mujer se despertase a las tres de la mañana, preocupada, haciendo mil suposiciones. Rezando.

—¿Cómo supiste que era tu sitio?

—No lo sabía —respondió Joanie mientras apagaba la colilla y se terminaba el café—. Solo era un lugar distinto y mejor que de donde venía. Luego, una mañana me desperté y era mío. Entonces dejé de mirar hacia atrás.

Alice apoyó su taza.

—Te preguntas por qué alguien con mi formación está en tu restaurante. Te preguntas por qué me marché y aterricé aquí.

—La verdad, se me ha pasado por la cabeza.

«Esta es la mujer que me ha dado un empleo —pensó Alice—. Que me ha proporcionado un lugar donde vivir. Que me está ofreciendo a su modo, sin tonterías, un terreno de pruebas. »

—No pretendo hacer un misterio de ello; simplemente no puedo hablar de los detalles, porque continúan siendo penosos. Pero no fue una persona, un marido, lo que me obligó a marcharme. Fue... un acontecimiento. Viví una experiencia que me perjudicó física y emocionalmente. Puede decirse que me traumatizó desde todos los puntos de vista. —Miró a Joanie a los ojos. Ojos fuertes, duros. No estaban llenos de compasión. Era imposible explicar, incluso a sí misma, cuánto le facilitaban continuar—. Y cuando me di cuenta de que si me quedaba donde estaba, no me curaría, me fui. Mi abuela se desvivía para cuidar de mí. Yo ya no podía soportarlo. Un día me subí al coche y me marché. Llamé a mi abuela y traté de convencerla de que estaba bien. Estaba mejor y quería pasar un tiempo sola.

—¿La convenciste?

—No del todo, pero no pudo detenerme. Estos últimos meses está más relajada. Ha empezado a verlo como «la aventura de Alice. Me resulta fácil presentarlo así cuando todo se limita a mensajes de correo electrónico y llamadas telefónicas. Y a veces es verdad. Es una aventura. —Se volvió para coger un delantal del perchero que estaba junto al lavadero—. De todas formas, estoy mejor que antes. Me gusta donde estoy, por ahora. Y eso me basta.

—Entonces lo dejaremos así. Por ahora. Quiero que hagas unas pastas. Si veo que tienes buena mano, pasaremos a otra cosa.


	5. Chapter 5

**esta historia es de nora roberts, y los personajes de sthepanie meyer**

Capítulo 5

Había pocos clientes y Linda-Gail se ocupaba de la barra. Colocó un trozo de tarta de manzana delante de Cas y terminó de llenar su café.

—Estas dos últimas semanas se te ve mucho por aquí.

—El café es bueno y la tarta es mejor —dijo esbozando una sonrisa mientras pinchaba un gran bocado—. La vista no está mal.

Linda-Gail echó un vistazo por encima del hombro hacia la parrilla, donde trabajaba Alice.

—Me han dicho que ahí has dado con hueso, machote.

—Aún es pronto —dijo antes de probar la tarta. Nadie hacía los pasteles como su madre—. ¿Sabes algo más de ella?

—Eso forma parte de la vida privada.

El joven soltó un bufido.

—Vamos, Linda-Gail.

Ella intentó mantenerse distante, pero lo cierto era que a ella y a Cas les encantaba contarse chismes desde que eran niños. En realidad, no había nadie con quien le gustase hablar más que con Cas.

—Es reservada, no rehúye el trabajo, entra puntual y se queda hasta que termina o hasta que Joanie la manda a casa. —Linda-Gail se apoyó en la barra y se encogió de hombros—. No recibe correo, por lo que me han dicho, Pero se ha puesto teléfono arriba. Y...

Cas se inclinó hacia delante para acercar su rostro al de la muchacha.

—Continúa.

—Bueno, Brenda, la del hotel, me dijo que mientras Alice se alojaba allí puso el tocador delante de la puerta de la habitación contigua. Yo creo que tiene miedo de algo o de alguien. No pagó con tarjeta de crédito ni una sola vez, y nunca utilizó el teléfono del hotel excepto para enviar correo electrónico, una vez al día. La habitación tenía acceso de alta velocidad, pero cuesta diez dólares al día; el teléfono de recepción sale más barato. Eso es todo.

—Parece que le vendría bien alguna distracción.

—Eso es un eufemismo, Cas —dijo Linda-Gail, disgustada. Se echó hacia atrás, molesta consigo misma por haberse dejado arrastrar a un antiguo hábito—. Te diré lo que no le hace falta. No le hace falta ningún tío salido que la persiga con la esperanza de llevársela a la cama. Lo que le vendría bien es un amigo.

—Yo puedo ser un amigo. Tú y yo somos amigos.

—¿Eso es lo que somos?

Algo cambió en los ojos y en el rostro de él. Deslizó la mano sobre la barra hacia ella.

—Linda-Gail...

Pero ella apartó la mirada, retrocedió y exhibió su sonrisa de camarera.

—Hola, sheriff.

—Buenos días, Linda-Gail y compañía.

El sheriff Richard Mardson se acomodó en un taburete. Era un hombre corpulento, de brazos largos, que caminaba con paso pausado y mantenía el orden con la razón y el compromiso cuando podía, y con la fuerza y una mirada dura cuando no podía. Le gustaba el café dulce y ligero, y ya alargaba el brazo para coger el azúcar cuando Linda-Gail le sirvió una taza.

—¿Estáis riñendo otra vez?

—Solo hablamos —dijo Cas—. De la nueva cocinera de mi madre.

—Desde luego, sabe manejar esa parrilla. Linda-Gail, ¿le dices que me prepare una pechuga de pollo frita?

Se echó el azúcar en el café. Tenía los ojos de color azul claro y el cabello rubio cortado a cepillo. Su fuerte mandíbula estaba bien afeitada; durante catorce años su esposa había insistido, hasta casi volverle loco, para que se librase de la barba que se había dejado crecer durante el invierno.

—¿Vas detrás de esa chica flaca, Cas?

—He hecho algunos movimientos de tanteo en esa dirección.

Rick sacudió la cabeza.

—Tendrías que sentar la cabeza con el amor de una buena mujer.

—Lo haré en cuanto pueda. La nueva cocinera tiene un aire de misterio —comentó Cas antes de hacer girar su taburete con la intención de charlar—. Hay quien piensa que huye de algo.

—Si es así, no es de la policía. Yo sé hacer mi trabajo —dijo Rick cuando Cas enarcó las cejas—. No tiene antecedentes ni órdenes de detención pendientes. Y prepara una carne genial.

—Supongo que sabe que ahora vive arriba. Linda-Gail acaba de decirme que Brenda le contó que Alice dejaba el tocador contra la puerta de la habitación contigua mientras se alojó allí. A mí me parece que está asustada.

—Tal vez tenga motivos —dijo el sheriff dirigiendo su penetrante mirada hacia la cocina—. Seguramente ha dejado a un marido, o a un novio, que la zurraba de lo lindo.

—Nunca he entendido esas cosas. Un hombre que le pega a una mujer no es hombre.

Rick se tomó su café.

—Hay toda clase de hombres en el mundo.

Cuando acabó su turno, Alice se instaló arriba con su diario. Había dejado la calefacción a unos moderados dieciocho grados y llevaba un jersey y dos pares de calcetines. Calculaba que el ahorro por ese concepto compensaría las luces que mantenía encendidas día y noche.

Estaba cansada, pero era una sensación agradable. El apartamento tenía un efecto positivo en ella; era seguro, amplio y ordenado. Aún más seguro cuando apuntalaba debajo del pomo de la puerta uno de los dos taburetes que Joanie le había dado. Algo que hacía siempre que estaba en la habitación.

_Hoy también ha sido un día tranquilo. Casi todos los clientes eran del pueblo. Es demasiado tarde para esquiar o hacer snowboard, aunque me han dicho que algunos puertos_ _de montaña no estarán abiertos hasta dentro de unas semanas. Es extraño pensar que debe de haber mucha nieve en las alturas, mientras aquí abajo todo es fango y hierba marrón._

_La gente es muy rara. Me pregunto si de verdad no saben que me doy cuenta cuando hablan de mí, o si creen que es natural. Supongo que es natural, sobre todo en un pueblo tan pequeño. Mientras estoy ante la parrilla o los fogones noto que las palabras me presionan la nuca._

_Todos sienten mucha curiosidad, pero no preguntan. Imagino que eso sería un signo de mala educación, así que hacen conjeturas._

_Mañana tengo el día libre. Todo un día libre. El último que tuve estaba tan ocupada limpiando esto y colocando las cosas que se me pasó volando. Pero esta vez, en cuanto vi el horario, casi me da un ataque de pánico. ¿Qué haría? ¿Cómo pasaría un día y una noche enteros sin trabajar?_

_Entonces decidí hacer una excursión cañón arriba, tal como planeé cuando llegué aquí._ _Tomaré uno de los senderos fáciles, iré tan lejos como pueda y contemplaré el rió, Tal vez las rocas aún hagan ruido, como Cas me dijo. Quiero ver el agua blanca, las morrenas, los prados y pantanos. Puede que alguien haga rafting en el río. Prepararé un pequeño almuerzo y me tomaré mi tiempo._

_Hay mucha distancia desde la bahía Back hasta el río Snake._

La cocina estaba muy bien iluminada. Alice canturreaba con Sheryl Crow mientras fregaba los fogones. «La cocina —pensó—, queda oficialmente cerrada. »

Era su última noche en Maneo's —el fin de una era para ella—, por lo que pretendía dejar reluciente su puesto de trabajo.

Tenía toda la semana libre y luego iniciaría el empleo de sus sueños como jefa de cocina de Oasis. «Jefa de cocina —pensó, bailoteando mientras trabajaba— para uno de los mejores restaurantes de Boston. » Supervisaría a un equipo de quince personas, diseñaría sus propios platos de firma y su trabajo estaría a la altura de lo mejor del negocio.

Los horarios serían atroces; la presión, terrible.

No podía esperar.

Ella misma había contribuido a formar a Marco, y entre él y Tony Maneo lo harían muy bien. Tony y su esposa, Lisa, se alegraban por ella. En realidad, sabía de buena fuente —su pinche, Donna, era incapaz de guardar un secreto— que le habían preparado una fiesta para celebrar su nuevo puesto y para decirle adiós.

Supuso que Tony ya debía de haber despedido a los últimos clientes, salvo a un puñado de asiduos invitados a su fiesta de despedida.

Echaría de menos aquel sitio, a la gente, pero había llegado el momento de dar el paso. Había trabajado, estudiado y hecho planes para ello, y ahora estaba a punto de suceder.

Se apartó de los fogones, asintió con un gesto de satisfacción y se llevó los artículos de limpieza al pequeño trastero.

Al oír el estrépito procedente del comedor puso los ojos en blanco. Pero los gritos que siguieron la marearon. Cuando estallaron los disparos, se quedó helada. Mientras se sacaba del bolsillo el teléfono móvil con dedos temblorosos, la puerta de batiente se abrió de golpe. Hubo un movimiento confuso y un instante de miedo. Vio la pistola, vio solo la pistola. Tan negra, tan grande.

Entonces cayó hacia atrás, contra el trastero; un dolor ardiente e inexpresable le golpeó en el pecho.

El grito que nunca llegó a emerger brotó de Alice en aquel momento mientras se incorporaba tambaleándose en la cama y se llevaba una mano a la parte superior del pecho. Podía notar aquel dolor en el punto donde se había hundido la bala. El fuego, el choque. Pero cuando se miró la mano, no vio sangre; cuando se frotó la piel, solo palpó la cicatriz.

—No pasa nada. Estoy bien. Es solo un sueño. Estaba soñando, eso es todo.

Pero temblaba de pies a cabeza al agarrar su linterna y levantarse para comprobar la puerta y las ventanas.

No había nadie allí, ni un alma se movía en la calle, en el lago. Las cabañas y las casas estaban a oscuras. Nadie llegaría para acabar lo que empezaron dos años antes. No les importaba ni si seguía viva ni dónde estaba.

Estaba viva. «Solo fue un accidente del destino, la lotería», pensó mientras se frotaba con los dedos la cicatriz que la bala había dejado.

Estaba viva, y casi amanecía un nuevo día. «Y mira, mira allí, un... un alce baja al lago a beber.»

—Eso no lo ve uno todos los días —dijo en voz alta—. Al menos en Boston. No si pasas cada minuto empujando para subir y avanzar. No ves la luz que se suaviza al este y un alce de rodillas nudosas que sale del bosque para beber.

Observó que la niebla cubría el suelo, fina como papel de seda; el lago durmiente parecía un espejo. Entonces se encendió la luz en la cabaña de Jasper. Tal vez tampoco pudiese dormir. Tal vez se levantase temprano para escribir y así poder pasar la tarde tumbado en la hamaca leyendo.

Ver la luz, saber que alguien estaba despierto como ella, suponía un curioso consuelo.

Había tenido el sueño —o la mayor parte de él— pero no se había desmoronado. Eso era un avance, ¿no? Y alguien había encendido una luz al otro lado del lago. Tal vez ese alguien mirase por su ventana como ella miraba por la suya y viese su propio resplandor. De aquella extraña forma, compartirían el amanecer.

Se puso en pie contemplando la luz que al este veteaba el cielo de rosa y oro y que a continuación se extendió sobre el espejo del lago hasta que el agua resplandeció como un callado fuego.

Cuando tuvo la mochila equipada de acuerdo con la lista recomendada por su guía para una excursión, le pareció que pesaba veinticinco kilos. Solo eran unos trece kilómetros entre ida y vuelta, pero pensó que era mejor ser prudente y basarse en la lista para excursiones de más de dieciséis kilómetros.

Tal vez decidiese ir más lejos, o tal vez diese un rodeo. O... daba igual, ya había llenado la mochila y no iba a vaciarla otra vez. Se recordó que podía detenerse cuando quisiera, tantas veces como quisiera, dejar la mochila en el suelo y descansar. Hacía buen día, un día claro —libre— y estaba decidida a aprovecharlo a fondo.

Apenas había recorrido tres metros cuando la saludaron.

—¿Vas a explorar un poco? —le preguntó Mac.

Llevaba una de sus camisas de franela preferidas metida dentro de los vaqueros, y una gorra de vigilante encasquetada en la cabeza.

—He pensado recorrer un poquito el sendero de Little Ángel.

El hombre frunció el ceño.

—¿Vas sola?

—Según la guía, es un camino fácil. Hace buen día, y quiero ver el río. Llevo un mapa —continuó—. Brújula, agua, todo lo que necesito, según la guía —repitió con una sonrisa—. En realidad, más de lo que podría necesitar.

—Pero el camino todavía estará cubierto de fango. Y estoy seguro de que en esa guía pone que es mejor salir de excursión en pareja, y mejor aún en grupo.

Así era, pero a ella no le iban los grupos. Siempre estaba mejor sola.

—No voy muy lejos. He hecho algunas excursiones en los Smokies y en los Black Hills. No se preocupe por mí, señor Drubber.

—Yo también me tomo hoy un poco de tiempo libre. Tengo al joven León en el mostrador de la tienda, y también se encarga de los comestibles. Podría acompañarte durante una hora.

—Estoy bien, y eso no es lo que usted quería hacer con su día libre. De verdad, no se preocupe. No iré lejos.

—Si no has vuelto a las seis, enviaré a un equipo de salvamento.

—A las seis, no solo habré vuelto, sino que tendré en remojo mis cansados pies. Se lo prometo.

Cambió de posición la mochila y se dispuso a bordear el lago y tomar el sendero que atravesaba el bosque hacia la pared del cañón.

Caminaba con paso lento, disfrutando de la luz moteada que se filtraba a través de los árboles. Con el aire fresco en la cara y el olor de los pinos y de la tierra que despertaba, los restos del sueño se desvanecieron.

Se prometió hacer aquello más a menudo. Escoger un camino distinto y explorarlo en su día libre, o al menos en días libres alternos. Más adelante iría con el coche hasta el parque y haría lo mismo, antes de que los veraneantes lo invadiesen todo. El ejercicio saludable le abriría el apetito y volvería a ponerse en forma.

Y para mejorar su salud mental, aprendería a identificar las flores silvestres de las que hablaba la guía y que cubrirían en verano el bosque y el borde de los caminos, los campos de salvia y los prados de montaña. Poder ver la floración era un aliciente para quedarse allí.

Cuando el sendero se bifurcó, balanceó los hombros para acomodarse la mochila y tomó la senda que llevaba hacia el cañón de Little Ángel. La pendiente ascendía suave pero constantemente a través del aire húmedo resguardado por las coníferas, en cuyas ramas más altas vio nidos. Había grandes piedras entre los charcos de la nieve fundida y ríos de fango donde su guía afirmaba que en pocas semanas brotarían abundantes flores silvestres.

Pero por el momento a Alice casi le parecía estar en otro planeta, verde apagado, marrón y silencioso.

El sendero subía morrena arriba, al principio con suavidad, siguiendo la cuesta a través de un bosque de abetos y bajando al otro lado del borde hasta un barranco profundo e inesperado. Las cimas nevadas de las montañas, brillantes a la intensa luz del sol, atravesaban el cielo. Cuando el sendero se hizo más pronunciado se acordó de que debía cambiar el ritmo y bloqueó brevemente la rodilla con cada paso. «Pasos cortos», recordó.

Sin prisas, sin agobios.

Después de recorrer el primer kilómetro y medio, se detuvo a descansar, beber y respirar.

Aún se veía el destello del lago Ángel al sudeste. Ya no había niebla, pues el sol intenso en el cielo claro la había disipado. «El turno del desayuno debe de estar a tope», pensó. En el restaurante resonarían las conversaciones y el olor a panceta y café llenaría la cocina. Pero el ambiente que la rodeaba era silencioso, abierto y olía a pino.

Y estaba sola, completamente sola, el único sonido que la acompañaba era el de la brisa que soplaba a través de los árboles y se abría camino entre las hierbas de un pantano donde los patos se ocupaban de sus asuntos, y el golpeteo distante e insistente de un pájaro carpintero que desayunaba en el bosque.

Continuó subiendo por la pendiente, lo bastante empinada para que le doliesen las pantorrillas. «Antes de que me hiriesen —pensó, disgustada—, podría haber recorrido este sendero corriendo.» No es que estuviese acostumbrada a hacer excursiones, pero ¿qué diferencia había en regular la cinta de andar en el gimnasio a una pendiente de ocho kilómetros?

—Una diferencia enorme —murmuró—. Enorme. Pero puedo hacerlo.

El sendero atravesaba los prados aún dormidos y recorría en zigzag las cuestas más empinadas. Junto a la pendiente soleada donde volvió a hacer una pausa para recuperar el aliento, vio una pequeña poza pantanosa, de la que alzó el vuelo entre las espadañas una garza con un pez que se agitaba en el pico.

Se maldijo por haber echado mano de la cámara fotográfica demasiado tarde y siguió avanzando penosamente en zigzag hasta que oyó el retumbar del río. Cuando el embarrado sendero volvió a bifurcarse, miró pensativa el pequeño poste indicador de Big Ángel. Aquel camino subía cañón arriba; sin duda requería buena resistencia y habilidades básicas de escalada.

Ella no contaba ni con una cosa ni con otra, debía reconocer que tenía los músculos de las piernas doloridos y los pies lastimados. Volvió a pararse, volvió a beber, y consideró si en aquella primera salida debía conformarse con las vistas de los pantanos y las praderas. Podía sentarse en una roca, allí tomar el sol y tal vez tener la suerte de ver algún animal. Pero aquel retumbar la reclamaba. Había salido con la intención de llegar a Little Ángel, y eso haría.

Le dolían los hombros. De acuerdo, seguramente se había excedido en mucho con las provisiones. Pero se recordó que estaba a medio camino y que incluso a esa marcha lenta podía alcanzar su objetivo antes de mediodía.

Acortó por la pradera y luego subió por la pendiente embarrada. Cuando llegó arriba y rodeó el siguiente zigzag, vio por primera vez la larga y brillante cinta del río.

Se abría camino por el cañón acompañada por un constante y enérgico murmullo. Aquí y allá, en sus orillas, había montones de rocas y piedras apiladas como si el río hubiese decidido desprenderse de ellas. Sin embargo, el lugar era apacible, casi de ensueño; el curso del río serpenteaba hacia el oeste entre paredes verticales cortadas a pico.

Sacó la cámara a sabiendas de que una instantánea no captaría aquella amplitud. Una foto no reproduciría los sonidos, el contacto del aire, los asombrosos precipicios y las salvajes alturas.

Entonces vio un par de kayaks de un azul brillante y, fascinada, los encuadró para utilizarlos como escala. Contempló cómo sus ocupantes remaban y daban vueltas; oyó el sonido apagado de unas voces que debían de ser gritos.

Seguramente alguien estaba recibiendo una clase; Alice sacó sus prismáticos para acercar la imagen. Un hombre y un niño, seguramente un preadolescente. La cara del niño era de concentración e ilusión. Le vio sonreír y asentir, y su boca se movió cuando le gritó algo a su compañero. ¿Un instructor?

Siguieron remando, avanzando por el río, el uno junto al otro hacia el oeste.

Alice se colgó los prismáticos alrededor del cuello y continuó.

La altura era cautivadora. Mientras su cuerpo avanzaba notó el ardor de los músculos, el vértigo de la aventura, y ni rastro de preocupación o ansiedad. Se sentía muy humana. Pequeña, mortal y llena de asombro. Solo tenía que echar hacia atrás la cabeza para que el cielo entero le perteneciese. A ella y a aquellas montañas que brillaban azules a la luz del sol.

Incluso con el frío en el rostro, el sudor del esfuerzo le bañaba la espalda. Decidió que no tardaría en hacer otra pausa para quitarse la cazadora y beber medio litro de agua.

Subió más y más, con dificultad, jadeando.

Y se detuvo en seco, patinando un poco, cuando vio a Jasper encaramado en un amplio saliente rocoso.

Él apenas le dedicó una mirada.

—Tenía que haber sabido que eras tú. Haces ruido suficiente para desencadenar un alud. —Cuando ella levantó una mirada cautelosa, él sacudió la cabeza—. Puede que no tanto —rectificó—. De todos modos, el ruido suele mantener alejados a los depredadores. Al menos a los de cuatro patas.

Si a Alice se le había olvidado la posibilidad de encontrar osos —y así era—, desde luego no contaba con la posibilidad de encontrar a seres humanos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí arriba?

—Ocuparme de mis asuntos —contestó Jasper antes de beber un trago de su botella de agua—. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces, aparte de caminar jadeando y cantando «Ain't no mountain high enough»?

—No cantaba.

«Oh, por favor, que no estuviese cantando.»

—Vale, no la cantabas. Más bien la recitabas con voz entrecortada.

—He salido de excursión. Es mi día libre.

—¡Yupi! —exclamó él mientras cogía la libreta que tenía sobre las rodillas.

Ya que se había detenido, necesitaba concederse un minuto para recobrar el aliento antes de seguir subiendo. Podía disimular su necesidad de descansar conversando durante uno o dos minutos.

—¿Estás escribiendo? ¿Aquí arriba?

—Me estoy documentando. Dentro de un rato voy a matar a alguien aquí arriba. En la ficción —añadió con cierto deleite cuando se desvaneció el color que el esfuerzo había llevado a las mejillas de Alice—. Es un buen sitio, sobre todo en esta época del año. A principios de la primavera no hay nadie en los caminos... o casi nadie. La convence para que suba hasta aquí y la empuja. —Jasper se asomó un poco y miró hacia abajo. Ya se había quitado la cazadora, como Alice anhelaba hacer—. Una caída larga y horrible. Un terrible accidente, una terrible tragedia.

A su pesar, Alice se sentía intrigada.

—¿Por qué lo hace?

El se limitó a encogerse de hombros, unos hombros anchos dentro de una camisa vaquera.

—Sobre todo porque tiene la posibilidad de hacerlo.

—Había kayaks en el río. Los ocupantes podrían verlo.

—Por eso lo llaman ficción. Kayaks —masculló mientras garabateaba algo en su libreta—. Puede ser. Tal vez así sea mejor. ¿Qué verían? El cuerpo cayendo. El eco de un grito. El choque del cuerpo contra el suelo.

—En fin, te dejo con tu trabajo.

Como su respuesta fue solo un gruñido ausente, Alice continuó. «Es un poco irritante, la verdad», pensó. El hombre había encontrado un buen sitio para descansar y disfrutar de la vista. Un sitio que habría sido el de ella si él no hubiese estado allí. Pero encontraría otro, el suyo. Solo que un poco más arriba.

De todos modos, se mantuvo bien alejada del borde mientras caminaba y trató de borrar la imagen de un cuerpo volando desde el fin del mundo y hasta las rocas y el agua, abajo.

Supo que rozaba el muro de su resistencia cuando volvió a oír el trueno. Se detuvo, se apoyó las manos en los muslos y recobró el aliento. Antes de que pudiese decidir si aquel era su sitio, oyó el chillido prolongado e intenso de un halcón. Al levantar la mirada, vio que volaba majestuoso hacia el oeste.

Quiso seguirlo, como una señal. Decidió que, después de un último zigzag, solo uno más, se sentaría en esplendida soledad, sacaría el almuerzo de la mochila y disfrutaría de una hora con la única compañía del río.

Su recompensa por aquel último esfuerzo fue una vista de agua blanca que se agitaba y rompía contra las rocas, se lanzaba contra torres de ellas y luego caía sobre sí misma en una breve catarata espumosa. Su rugido llenaba el cañón y retumbó sobre su propia risa de júbilo.

Después de todo, lo había conseguido.

Aliviada, se quitó la mochila de los hombros antes de dejarse caer sobre una piedra marcada por la erosión. Sacó su almuerzo y comió con voracidad.

En la cima del mundo, así se sentía. Tranquila y al tiempo llena de energía, y absolutamente feliz. Mordió una manzana tan crujiente que sus sentidos se sobresaltaron, mientras el halcón volvía a chillar y planeaba por encima de su cabeza.

«Es perfecto —pensó—. Absolutamente perfecto.»

Alice levantó los prismáticos para seguir el vuelo del halcón y luego fue bajándolos para rastrear el poderoso arranque del río. Esperanzada, exploró las rocas, los bosques de sauces, álamos y pinos en busca de animales. Quizá un oso se acercase a pescar, o tal vez divisase a otro alce que se acercase a beber.

Quería ver castores, ver cómo jugaban las nutrias, estar justo donde estaba, con los altos picos, el sol brillante y el agua como un retumbar constante allá abajo.

Si no hubiese estado escrutando la áspera orilla, no los habría visto.

Estaban entre los árboles y las rocas. El hombre —al menos le pareció que era un hombre— se hallaba de espaldas a ella, y la mujer, de cara al río, con las manos en las caderas.

Pese a los prismáticos, la altura y la distancia le impedían verlos con claridad, pero distinguió la melena oscura sobre una chaqueta roja, bajo una gorra roja.

Alice se preguntó qué hacían. Supuso que estaban considerando dónde acamparían o buscando un punto por el que entrar en el río. Pero al mover los prismáticos de un lado a otro no distinguió ninguna canoa o kayak. Eso significaba que se disponían a acampar, aunque no distinguía nada de lo necesario para ello.

Encogiéndose de hombros, volvió a observarles. Era una indiscreción, pero tenía que reconocer que resultaba emocionante. No podían saber que estaba allí, en las alturas, al otro lado del río, estudiándolos como podía haber observado a un par de cachorros de oso o a una manada de ciervos.

—Están discutiendo —masculló—. O eso parece.

Había algo agresivo e irritado en la postura de la mujer, y cuando señaló al hombre con el dedo, Alice soltó un silbido.

—Oh, sí, estás furiosa. Seguro que querías alojarte en un buen hotel con cuarto de baño y servicio de habitaciones, y él te ha arrastrado de acampada.

El hombre hizo un gesto, como un árbitro que proclama a un bateador seguro en la base, y esta vez la mujer le abofeteó.

—¡Ay! —exclamó Alice con una mueca, y se ordenó a sí misma bajar los prismáticos.

No estaba bien espiarles. Pero no pudo resistir el pequeño drama privado y mantuvo los prismáticos enfocados.

La mujer golpeó con ambas manos el pecho del hombre y luego volvió a abofetearle. Alice empezó a bajar los prismáticos, la repugnante violencia empezaba a marearla.

Pero la mano se le congeló y el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando vio que el brazo del hombre retrocedía. No pudo distinguir si fue un puñetazo, un bofetón o un revés, pero la mujer cayó cuan larga era.

—No, no, no sigáis —murmuró Alice—. No sigáis. Tenéis que parar ahora mismo. Parad.

En lugar de eso, la mujer se levantó de un salto y se abalanzó contra el hombre. Antes de que pudiese descargar el golpe, se vio lanzada de nuevo hacia atrás, resbaló en la tierra fangosa y sufrió una violenta caída.

El hombre se acercó y se paró encima de ella mientras el corazón de Alice latía con fuerza contra sus costillas. Le pareció que alargaba el brazo como para ayudarla a levantarse; la mujer se apoyó en los codos. Le sangraba la boca, y tal vez la nariz, pero sus labios se movían deprisa. «Le grita —pensó Alice—. Deja de gritar, solo empeorarás las cosas.»

Las cosas empeoraron, empeoraron horriblemente cuando él se sentó a horcajadas sobre la mujer, cuando le levantó de un tirón la cabeza por el cabello y la golpeó contra el suelo. Sin darse cuenta de que ella misma se había puesto en pie de un salto y de que los pulmones le ardían con sus propios gritos, Alice permaneció observando a través de los prismáticos cuando las manos del hombre se cerraron sobre la garganta de la mujer.

Las botas golpearon el suelo; el cuerpo se retorció y se arqueó. Y cuando se quedó inmóvil, se oyó el rugido del río y los ásperos sollozos que brotaban del pecho de Alice.

Se volvió, tropezó, resbaló y se desplomó sobre las rodillas. Luego se puso en pie y echó a correr.

Lo veía todo borroso. Sus botas resbalaron en el camino cuando se precipitó cuesta abajo a una velocidad de locos. Le pareció que el corazón iba a salírsele por la garganta como una bola giratoria de terror mientras tropezaba y resbalaba en los agudos zigzag. La cara de la mujer del abrigo rojo se convirtió en otra cara, un rostro de bonitos ojos azules que la miraban.

Ginny. No era Ginny. No era Boston. No era un sueño.

Sin embargo, todo se mezcló y se fundió en su mente hasta que oyó los gritos y las carcajadas, los disparos. Hasta que el pecho empezó a darle punzadas y el mundo comenzó a girar.

Chocó con fuerza contra Jasper y luchó frenéticamente para evitar que la sujetase.

—Para. ¿Estás loca? ¿Te quieres suicidar? —exclamó él mientras la empujaba contra la pared de roca y la sujetaba cuando las rodillas de ella cedieron—. ¡Cálmate ahora mismo! La histeria no sirve de nada. ¿Qué ha sido? ¿Un oso?

—La ha matado, la ha matado. Lo he visto, lo he visto todo. —Porque Jasper estaba allí, se lanzó contra él y enterró su rostro en su hombro—. Lo he visto. No era Gin. No era un sueño. La ha matado, al otro lado del río.

—Respira —dijo él mientras retrocedía y la agarraba por los hombros. Inclinó la cabeza hasta que sus ojos se encontraron—. He dicho que respires. Muy bien, otra vez. Una vez más.

—Vale, vale. Estoy bien —contestó Alice, inspirando con fuerza y expulsando el aire—. Por favor, ayúdame. Por favor. Estaban al otro lado del río, y les he visto con esto —añadió mientras levantaba los prismáticos con mano temblorosa—. La ha matado, y yo lo he visto.

—Enséñamelo.

Alice cerró los ojos. «Esta vez no estoy sola», pensó. Alguien estaba allí, alguien podía ayudarla.

—Camino arriba. No sé cuánto he retrocedido, pero es camino arriba.

Aunque no quería retroceder y volver a verlo, él la tenía cogida del brazo y dirigía sus pasos.

—He parado a comer —dijo más tranquila—. A contemplar el agua y las cascadas. Había un halcón.

—Sí, lo he visto.

—Era precioso. He sacado los prismáticos. Pensaba que podía ver un oso o un alce. Esta mañana he visto un alce en el lago. Pensaba... —Se dio cuenta de que estaba desvariando y trató de concentrarse—. Estaba echando un vistazo a los árboles, a las rocas, y he visto a dos personas.

—¿Qué aspecto tenían?

—No... no he podido verlo muy bien. —Alice se cruzó de brazos. Se había quitado la cazadora y la había extendido sobre la roca donde había almorzado. Para tomar el sol.

Ahora tenía mucho frío. Estaba helada.

—Pero ella tenía el pelo largo y oscuro, y llevaba una gorra y un abrigo de color rojo, y gafas de sol. Estaba de espaldas a mí.

—¿Qué llevaba él?

—Mmm... Una cazadora oscura y una gorra naranja. Como las de los cazadores. Me parece que llevaba... Me parece que también llevaba gafas de sol. No le he visto la cara. Ahí, ahí está mi mochila. Lo he dejado todo y he salido corriendo. Allá, era allá —dijo señalando y apretando el paso—. Estaban allí, delante de los árboles. Ya no están, pero estaban allí, allí abajo. Los he visto. Tengo que sentarme.

Cuando se dejó caer en la roca, él no dijo nada, pero le cogió los prismáticos de alrededor del cuello. Los enfocó hacia abajo. No vio a nadie, ni rastro.

—¿Qué has visto exactamente?

—Estaban discutiendo. Me he dado cuenta de que ella estaba furiosa por su postura. Tenía las manos en las caderas. Agresiva. —Tuvo que tragar saliva y concentrarse porque tenía los nervios en el estómago. Tiritando, cogió su cazadora, se la puso y se envolvió con ella—. La mujer le ha abofeteado, luego le ha empujado hacia atrás y ha vuelto a abofetearle. Él le ha pegado y la ha tirado al suelo, pero ella se ha levantado y ha ido por él. Entonces el hombre ha vuelto a pegarle. Le he visto sangre en la cara. Creo que le he visto sangre en la cara. Oh, Dios mío, oh, Dios mío.

Jasper se limitó a echarle una ojeada.

—No vayas a ponerte histérica otra vez. Acaba de contarme lo que has visto.

—El se ha agachado, la ha agarrado por el cabello y le ha golpeado la cabeza contra el suelo. Me ha parecido que... la estrangulaba. —Al recordarlo, Alice se frotó la boca con el revés de la mano, rogando para no vomitar—. La ha estrangulado —continuó—. Los pies de ella golpeaban el suelo y luego han dejado de hacerlo. Entonces he echado a correr. Creo que he gritado, pero los rápidos hacen tanto ruido...

—Es mucha distancia, incluso con los prismáticos, ¿Estás segura de que has visto todo eso?

Alice levantó la mirada, tenía los ojos hinchados y agolados.

—¿Has visto alguna vez matar a alguien?

—No.

Alice se levantó con esfuerzo y cogió su mochila.

—Yo sí. Se la ha llevado a algún sitio, se ha llevado el cadáver. Lo ha arrastrado. No sé. Pero la ha matado y ha conseguido escapar. Tenemos que ir a buscar ayuda.

—Dame tu mochila.

—Puedo llevarla yo.

El se la quitó de un tirón y le dedicó una mirada de compasión.

—Lleva la mía; pesa menos. —Se la quitó con un gesto de los hombros y se la tendió—. Podemos quedarnos aquí discutiendo —prosiguió—. Ganaré de todos modos, pero perderemos tiempo.

Alice se colgó la mochila de él y, por supuesto, tenía razón. Pesaba mucho menos. Ella había cargado la suya demasiado, pero solo quería estar segura...

—¡El teléfono móvil! Soy una imbécil —dijo mientras se metía la mano en el bolsillo.

—Puede que sí —replicó él—. Pero el móvil no te servirá de nada aquí. No hay cobertura.

Mientras caminaba, Alice lo intentó de todos modos.

—Puede que demos con un punto donde haya comunicación. Tardaremos mucho en regresar. Irías más deprisa tú solo. Deberías adelantarte.

—No.

—Pero...

—¿A quién viste matar antes de esto?

—No puedo hablar de eso. ¿Cuánto tardaremos en regresar?

—Lo que haga falta. Y no empieces a darme la lata preguntando sin parar si ya queda poco.

Alice estuvo a punto de sonreír. Aquel hombre era tan brusco, tan enérgico, que dejaba su miedo de lado. Tenía razón. Tardarían lo que tardasen. Y harían lo que tuviesen que hacer cuando llegasen.

Y al ritmo al que los pasos de él devoraban el terreno, estarían allí en la mitad de tiempo que ella había necesitado para recorrer el camino por primera vez. Eso si conseguía seguirle, claro.

—¿Puedes hablarme, por favor? De otra cosa. De cualquier otra cosa. De tu libro.

—No. No hablo de las obras que no he terminado.

—Temperamento artístico.

—No, es aburrido.

—Yo no me aburriría.

Él le lanzó una ojeada.

—Para mí.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó ella. Quería palabras, de él o de ella misma—. De acuerdo, ¿por qué Angel's Fist?

—Seguramente por la misma razón que tú. Quería un cambio.

—Porque en Chicago te echaron a la calle.

—A mí no me echaron a la calle.

—¿No le diste un puñetazo a tu jefe y te despidieron del _Tribune_? Eso he oído.

—El puñetazo se lo di a lo que podría llamarse vagamente un colega por copiar mis notas sobre un artículo, y como el redactor jefe, que resultaba ser el tío del cabrón, le creyó a él y no a mí, me marché.

—Para escribir libros. ¿Es divertido?

—Me parece que sí.

—Seguro que mataste al cabrón en el primero que escribiste.

Él le echó otra ojeada. Había una chispa de regocijo en sus ojos. Ojos de un verde muy interesante.

—Has acertado. Le maté a golpes con una pala. Fue muy satisfactorio.

—Antes me gustaba leer novela negra y de misterio. No he vuelto a hacerlo... desde hace un tiempo.

Alice ignoró las protestas de los músculos de sus piernas mientras continuaban descendiendo.

Se suponía que al bajar por una pendiente debía caminar de forma distinta. Echar el peso hacia delante, caminar sobre los dedos de los pies y no sobre los talones. Como hacía Jasper.

—Puede que pruebe con uno de los tuyos.

Él volvió a encogerse de hombros con indiferencia.

—Los hay peores.


End file.
